Control of the dakrness
by Tunder28
Summary: Summary: Sequel to Control Within……….Just telling every one, the story will start in the next chap, but I would advise you ALL to read this. Thx.The team are all faced with the threat of Genomex, and when some thing takes a turn for the worst, Eckhart get
1. Chapter 1

Title: Control of the darkness…..

Author: Tunder28

Warning: May get violent a whole lot in this story.

Disclaimer: The Mutant x characters do not belong to me and I gain no profit from making these stories. The characters I own are Damien, Elayne, Nick, Andy, and Chris.

Summary: Sequel to Control Within……….

Just telling every one, the story will start in the next chap, but I would advise you ALL to read this. Thx.

The team are all faced with the threat of Genomex, and when some thing takes a turn for the worst, Eckhart gets more than he can handle.

What will happen when the team are visited right at their home, sanctuary, by unknown guests?

What will Brennan do when the beast inside rises further up into the open. Will he be swallowed whole by this gaping black hole of fury or push down into this well of black violence?


	2. Eternal Struggle

Here's the first chap guys, hope you like it…

Control of the darkness…

Chapter 1- Eternal struggle….

Emma sat with her legs hanging off the edge of her stand over the water, staring down into the abyss and feeling nothing. Her mind reach out to all her friends, feeling all their suffering and pains, it pulled back into her self, reminding her of what their situation was.

She sighed and rolled her shoulders, trying to ease away the ache they gave back to her. She had been eternally on edge due to the elemental as he questioned Adam, silently begging him to find some way to subdue the growth of the demon he had inside him.

Shalimar and him had remained close together, him reaching out to some thing he knew and could find some peace with. Countless times he had sat with even her, asking to be taught the trick to meditating, hoping for the peace that she acquired each and every time.

Her forehead creased in worry for the older man, as she knew where he was even now. Always on edge and hungering for answers, he stayed in the dojo, wasting away the newfound energy that he had acquired. He rarely came out before it turned dark out side, and still he had that sheen to his eyes that he eternally tried to hide, but he always failed to make it shrink away…it only grew over time.

Emma rose up from where she was, forcing her mind onto what she wanted to do now. Food was what her stomach cried for, and slowly she took her time making her way to the kitchen and crabbing the first thing that made her stomach growl.

She still felt the empty void that floated inside Brennan every time they all tried to talk to him, and usually it was a dangerous case of cornering for him to stand still. Every time he realised what they were doing and threw them the old line of 'I'm alright…I always am'…but he wasn't…. at all.

She unknowingly had travelled to the dojo, hovering at Jesse's left shoulder as they watched the elemental release his anger on the holograms. All of it never really seemed enough to make his new and roaring anger cease, but never did he allow any of them to step into its path.

She smiled down at Jesse as he raised his innocent blue eye up to stare at her. He was so worried about the whole team, about what would happen now, but she tried to at least ease his wondering mind.

"Brennan will be alright. He just needs time, as we all do. Just let all the mayhem from earlier days die down….". Eventually, the molecular nodded, but he still seemed disturbed.

The constant hammering of the elementals work out brought the two back to watching as Jesse idly added holograms for the elemental to take down.

After what seemed like days, Brennan allowed his arms to sag at his side, ignoring the throb his heart gave after such a workout.

He sighed as tiredness rolled in over him, taking him in under its current. He made him self stand straight as there came a small pulse tingling in his joints. The foe behind such a thing was hidden away inside him, waiting for his defences to lower enough to take pot shots at his nerves.

He gave the punch bag another hit, making the large bag twist and swing about in the air before he started to move away and down the steps of dojo. Emma and Jesse were there to greet him, so he tried to give them an encouraging smile.

"…. Hey guys… when did you two decide to sit and watch?". He tried to put some kind of sarcasm into his words, but he saw the flicker of worry in their eyes. He saw it so much lately no matter how fast them managed to conceal it from him, but it was still there. Sighing, he made his way towards them, sitting down with them as the questions swelled inside, but still they neglected to ask them.

"…What's up guys? ". He knew perfectly well what was up, but he couldn't bring him self to admit that. He was the one that was not being him self, not coming near any of them until absolutely necessary.

Jesse scratched his chin in an attempt to not look worried, "…No, nothing. It just…we've noticed that you use the dojo a lot more…. we were just curious". Brennan smiled as he waited for the younger man to get to what he was saying, but it was so like Jesse to be as kind as he could be.

Brennan allowed his head to drop, he shouldn't have given these two…especially these two the chance to talk to him over it. The two before him were two of the most innocent people he could have found. How he hated him self for their kindness towards him, and yet, he knew he desperately needed it. He never wanted to displease these two as he could Shalimar or Adam, since they hid their expressions expertly.

"…Emma, any thing you want to ask".  
Indeed he had been expecting the hesitation that her face suddenly lit up with as she looked to Jesse for some guidance. When she found none, her resistance wavered…. she needed to say some thing or she would burst.

"…Bren, it just that…. We've all saw a big change in you. You don't come near us and we have to corner you just to talk to you. We want to help you through this…. Adam is trying his best, but you're pushing and fighting us away and we can't reach you. We want to be your teammates again…. Like before". Her voice fell to a hush as she realised the last bit had gone to far. Even Jesse held his breath, watching Brennan's expression, waiting for the elemental to react.

Finally, Brennan nodded, "…I know. I just…struggle some times. I can't control what has happened to me…what's still happening to me and it kills me that I can't. That I can't be near you guys since I can't control this-" he seemed to visibly struggle with himself to find the right words. "- This thing. Its inside me and I can't fight it forever. I just, don't want any of you guys to get hurt".

Emma sighed and went to the elemental as his forehead creased, trying to find a solution to his answer.

"Brennan…we are here to help you. Even for a little while, just let us try to help…." She saw the look of consideration on his face as slowly he gave in and nodded to her. Satisfied, she walked away, not seeing the look Jesse had on his face as he stared at Brennan.

As soon as Emma was out of sight, Brennan returned his eyes to Jesse. "Don't look at me like that Jesse…."

The younger man only shook his head, "Like what Bren. We're all here and yet you reel on by your self, trying to get to the finish line before any thing bad can happen. I know that you have now an eternal fight with this…violence inside you. But you cant really hurt us. We're all a team, and as a team we work best together".

Brennan nodded as Jesse got up, kneeling in front of him to make his point more clear. "I know Jess…. I'll try to keep it under control…. promise". The bond of brothers seemed to bloom between them and when Jesse was too satisfied to have his say, he left Brennan alone.

Brennan pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to ride his mind of the pains and annoyances that had been pressed on him by the infamous Chris. His hands soon crunched into fists at the thought of the man, how he had sent reoccurring ripples that messed with his life.

**(I was listening to this song and thought it excellent for this chap)**

**"Violence Fetish"**

Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
If you've ever known anyone  
Bring the violence  
It's significant  
To the life  
Can you feel it?

How do you sleep  
When you live with your lies  
Out of your mouth  
Up from your mind  
That kind of thinking  
Starts a chain reaction  
You are a time bomb ticking away  
You need to release  
What you're feeling inside  
Let out the beast  
That you're trying to hide  
Step right up and be a part of the action  
Get your game face on  
Because it's time to play  
You're pushing and fighting your way  
You're ripping it up

How do you live without playing the game  
Sit on the side and expect to keep sane  
Step right up and be a part of the action  
Come get a piece of it before it's too late  
Take a look around  
You can't deny what you see  
Were living in a violent society  
Well my brother let me show you a better way  
So get your game face on because it's time to play  
You're pushing and fighting your way you're ripping it up

So tell me what am I supposed to be  
Another goddamn drone  
Tell me what am I supposed to be  
Should I leave it on the inside  
Should I get ready to play

So how did you all like the chap.

Please reply since this story I will enjoy writing.

Thx 4 reading and I hope u all enjoyed this.

Tunder28


	3. Mission

Control of the darkness

Chapter 2- Mission

Next day

The morning light spilled into the room, and instantly Brennan's face scrunched up into discomfort and he rolled over. No sooner had he accomplished getting comfortable again, did there come a loud banging at his door. Anger sizzled underneath his skin, the whole team knew not to use such methods to try awakening from his bed.

"Brennan…. get your lazy bones up. Adam's got a mission". Shalimar smiled to her self as soon as she finished, knowing that the rustling noise would be the elemental rushing to get changed. For days they had been moping around sanctuary praying drastically for some new mutant to call in.

She jumped back as the door disappeared into the dark room, and the elemental emerged half naked with just his paths that barely clung to his hips. A small blush was on the elementals face; clearly he was out of breath.

She stepped back as he made quick work of forcing the unwilling t-shirt over his head and started his trip to where the others would be waiting.

She trailer after him, trying to keep her face straight as he tripped and nearly reeled over, falling against the wall just in time to get his balance back.

As soon as Brennan saw the team, he hide the redness of his cheeks, determined to not let Jesse see by all means necessary, since he would never live the memory down. As gracefully as possible, he walked towards the team, fixing his eyes on Jesse even as the molecular's face grinned back at him.

Adam turned around and instantly started to explain the mission to them.

"Alright, now that your all here. I got a call earlier off Vince and Alison, telling me of some suspicious transmission that they had picked up off the GSA. Now I am weary with this mission, the GSA are known for their deceit and traps, so I want you all to be careful on this one. The transmission was more over the radios of the GSA guards at their base, saying that they were going to pick up a stash of new mutants. I want you guys to go in. Shalimar and Emma will scan the perimeter to ensure that its not a trap and Brennan and Jesse will go in and see, so if there is any need for a quick get out, Shalimar and Emma will have the helix waiting".  
Adam clamped his eyes shut as he saw the look of disagreement on the feral's face and quickly he bowed his head to not lose his temper. "Shalimar, It's for safety reasons…just this one…" The feral glared at him only a moment before nodding and wondering off towards the hanger.

Adam shook his head, "You all leave in 5 minutes. I'll be monitoring things here at sanctuary, trying to forewarn you if I pick any thing up of their radios". When he fell silent, he received a distant nod off the rest of the team that seemed rather odd, but pushed it aside, they had a job to do.

He waited for them all to start their walk away, "…Brennan. Can I talk to you? …". Brennan hovered where he was before deciding it was safe and came back to stand uneasily in front of their leader.

An uneasy boil floated inside his stomach, and quickly, he tried to focus on a good thought that would banish the dark one away. The team needed him now, and they couldn't afford to not have everyone totally concerned with the mission. He needed to think straight and positive for the whole team to get through this one…as Emma always drilled into him.

The look on Adam's face only made his anxiety rise, what did Adam had waiting on the tip of his tongue, was it really that bad that he was doing every thing possible to put it off.

Finally, Adam turned around to face Brennan, still trying to hide the look of worry that creased his forehead. When he knew he had done all he can to not put the elementals nerves on a live wire, he had ran out of time.

"…Brennan. The reason I wanted to talk to you was…was because…well-". Adam pinched the bridge of his nose to try and straighten his words out.

"…This mission could be dangerous… and I want you to keep your ears open…" He regretted it slightly as the younger mans expression darkened. It was sounding wrong and the elemental was taking it the wrong way. "Just to make sure we don't get caught with our backs turned….".  
After a long time, Brennan finally nodded his head, although he continued to bite his lip and hold his tongue.

After all the team had pilled into the helix, Adam made sure the team understood all that they needed to do, before allowing Jesse to mauves the craft to where they were needed, leaving Adam to wave them off. The helix rocked steadily for a moment before settling out.

When they arrived at the empty warehouse (so original), Jesse and Brennan were dropped off at their point of hiding until Shal and Emma made sure it was clear.

Emma made quick and easy work of getting into a comfortable position in her seat, and diving into her secret world. Her eyes rolled underneath her eyelids, but she made no other motion of being there in mind. Minutes passed, and soon she was back with Shalimar in the helix. "So far…all clear. No one for a mile or more as far as I can tell…did you pick up any thing….". The feral shook her head, "No…". Finally she sighed in annoyance for the position that Adam had once again managed to put her in, and activated her COM link. "Hey guys…its all clear. Emma and me couldn't pick any thing up. There's no one around. Have a run around and inside the building and see if there is any thing inside".

"…Alright Shal…Just keep your eyes open. I don't like the look of this place". Brennan gave a quick nod to Jesse before they started to search wildly with their eyes before making their way towards the building that stood centre to the surrounding ones.

As soon as they started running, Brennan could feel the tightening of all his joints. He made sure to suck in enough air for his heaving lungs. As much as he tried to not glare continuously at certain buildings, his mind kept pushing him to look back. He could have blamed all this on Adam, since…if you give the mind some thing to worry about, instantly it starts looking for it, and can project illusions… and he so didn't need that at the moment.

Jesse was already at the building, holding his hand firmly against the wall and making the out side look fuzzy. Brennan kept on running, but at a slower pace and quickly stepped through the wall, having Jesse quickly follow after him.

Inside the building was almost dark, but light still spilled in from broken windows with gaping wholes high up the wall. Brennan allowed his eyes to give a small gleam that wasn't all visible, and the room had a sudden dim glow to it. The glow surrounded objects and toned them up in pale oranges and whites.

He grinned as the molecular stumbled into some random item, cursing and grumbling to Brennan. Having these new powers were a bonus for missions like this.

Brennan allowed his eyes to quickly take in the whole of the room, all there was were old machinery and dusty papers. Shaking his head, he tried to redirect his walking path as he quickly stepped into a path of some stranger smell. The smell was quite recognisable, but he couldn't name it. He seemed to remember he didn't like it since it gave him headaches, and with overpowering senses, he didn't want to be too exposed to the smell for any length of time.

He arrived in front of the papers, and quickly started looking through them with the help of Jesse.

Jesse smacked at Brennan's arm trying to get his attention. The elemental gave him an annoyed glance but Jesse dismissed it, as what he was holding, was most interesting. To get the elemental to listen, Jesse started to read it out.

" Project NVA…. involved in the company Breedlove. Hey Brennan, you recon this could be what Eckhart were trying to find…. Breedlove must have made a back up plan before Eckhart got to him". Jesse's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Bren…it's got everything. All the names of the projects at Breedlove, every thing that went on. The experiments…this could expose new mutants to the world…".

Brennan felt his insides heat up with the information. If this was what was so important, Adam would want most of it destroyed. Nodding, Brennan raised his hand and awakened the demonic energy inside.

"Drop it in the pile Jess. Adam will want it destroyed. As much use as it could be to us… it could be lethal in Eckhart's hands".

Jesse dropped the paper like it was diseased and backed away, watching as Brennan sent the energy into the pile of papers, igniting them instantly. The fire rose faster than he'd ever saw it, "Come on, I don't think there will be any thing left after this fire".

But Brennan remained, watching as the fire eat up the paper and travelled to other parts of the warehouse. He was watching to make sure it all got destroyed.

Jesse shook his head, and was about to pull the elemental away before his COM link screeched to life. Shalimar's urgent voice filled the whole warehouse, "GUYS…COMPANY ON THEIR WAY IN. They came out of no where…GET OUT!"

Brennan and Jesse quickly ran for the wall they had came in through. Brennan bit down on his lower lip in worry, Adam had warned him to keep his ears open. At that moment, his ears was picking up on the loudening shouting of men just out side the building, running madly to get in and save what every information remained.

Brennan looked around and saw that the door to the warehouse had been tightly and securely locked. He knew they may still get in, but it didn't matter…. the information had all but turned to ash, and the rest of the building was soon to follow.

Jesse was at the wall in seconds, fazing it and quickly waving his arm for Brennan to follow.

With out any other warning, Brennan got through the wall with Jesse close on his heels, and realised the number of agents was too many.

Before the agents could even recover from shock, Brennan felt the familiar adrenaline pumping fiercely though his veins and awakening his built up anger. Countless numbers of agents ran at them, and the first one to throw a punch received a rather nasty shock. ()

The agent was flung backwards by a blue arc of electricity, but that didn't stop the other agents. Jesse fazed and massed, just missing blows that would have taken his head away from his shoulders.

It seemed like hours before they had finally made their way through fighting the agents to a clear area and made a run for it.

The helix was not 20 feet away…and the agents even less as they followed in there tens. Brennan continued to throw shots of energy back at the agents, but not entirely stopping them in their pursuit. Bullets skimmed past his arms, so clearly they didn't want to kill us all together.

Jesse was at the helix climbing up and trying to mass as bullets bounced off his shell. Brennan felt his gut sink as one whizzed past him the massed form of Jesse, and Shalimar grabbed at her arm, hissing and grinding her teeth.

Boiling anger made his actions all the more blurred as his hand sparked to life to get the one who handle the gun. He went flying backwards as the bolt of energy hit him, but that was all Brennan needed.

He could hear the others all calling to him to get on, and as soon as his legs started to move did a dart land in his leg. Shock of being hit after all that was what flooded through his system, and before he could make any more trouble, a woozy and weak tingling assaulted his system, and soon, he was crumbling to the ground…watching the helix regretfully fly higher and higher away from him.

What will happen next? ……. Find out on the next chap.

Thx guys 4 all the replies…you're all great.

So inspiring but keep them coming plz.

Thx 4 reading.

Tunder28


	4. Captured

Control of the darkness

Chapter 3- Captured

"THEY TOOK HIM… WE NEED TO GET HIM BACK, NOW!" Shalimar paced wildly, allowing her long blond hair to wave behind her as she spun on any one who dared to challenge her.

Adam waved his hands at her to try and get some of her attention… but so far he had failed. "Shalimar! I know you're frustrated but we can't move now. I understand the position Brennan is in but I have my hands full already-". Shalimar's eyes blazed a golden fury, "Full with what. He's a part of this team…apart of each on of us. I for one am not leaving him in there. Don't you know what Eckhart will do to him…-" Her voice fell to a whisper, "-… Don't you know what Eckhart will do if he finds out what Brennan is now…" Her words wavered what ever Adam was about to retaliate with and by the saddened expression on all their faces, she'd hit them all where it hurt.

Shaking her head she stormed off, slamming her door shut just to emphasize how annoyed she was feeling. Her anger was burning her up inside, and how her mind screamed for her to destroy some thing…. but it wouldn't help. Besides, the only place she wanted to be in when destroying stuff was Genomex. Any other place simply wouldn't do…

After Shalimar had left, they were all silent until Emma stepped up to also confront Adam on some thing that had been bothering her.

"Adam…what do you mean, 'your hands full'…. Has some thing happened that we don't know about"? She knew she was right on the money when Adam lifted hopeless eyes up to her, like a child that had hid some thing from his mother that he could hide no more.

Finally, his head dropped again and his resistance caved in, "…Yes. I didn't want to tell any of you because you might have told Brennan, but…"

Even Jesse stepped up as anger blazed on his young and innocent face…. how strange it look on him from his usual happy gaze.

"…Chris contacted me yesterday. I was about to end the video connection, but he begged me to listen to him. Well…I did. He told me that they weren't the only ones…of their kind. I was losing interest in him and his point, but…sadly, he got to it" Adam sighed hard as if some weak was bearing down on him.

"…He said that they…they were every where. Werewolves…. That they had packs out in large cities, them all passing for normal and original men of the world".

(**Ok, I'll give you some good bits here…. just stick with me)**

Flash back to yesterday video with Chris.  
LAB

Adam idly tapped his thumb on the desk, but when Chris started to get more agitated, he sat forwards. "Come on Chris. Tell me what you wanted to or I'll end it here".

Where Chris was, Adam didn't know. The man claimed to be travelling but to gain access to a computer with the technology to rival sanctuaries…Adam was curious. But the other man was too urgent to get down to how Brennan was; how he was coping…Adam didn't give all the details. Merely the elemental was having some discomfort. The news only made Chris smile…such a devil he was. Chris nodded on the other end, his form and face truly visible for Adam to see. Another quality of Chris's… cockiness.

Chris's eyes fogged with excitement as Adam only guessed what he could be thinking about. A small smile even played on the mans face.

"…Yes. I suspected that much. He must be itching out of his skin to change…"

Before Chris could allow him self to dive into a conversation about it all, his eyes became alert again.

"Adam. I know Brennan is on your team… that he fights enemies every day…but there is more to it. As I was explaining before, there are more of us in the world. We can tell when another one of us is near or even in the same room… but with a…younger one of us, the pull to them is stronger than most". Chris's face pushed back as he redirected his worried and saddened eyes. "I only pray Brennan will be safe with you. I need to explain… that was another reason why I requested he stay with us. Other packs may seek him out and then his fate will be in their hands Adam. You cannot protect him from them if they get their hands on him. Please Adam, keep him on alert…please….". With that the connection blinked and then the screen in which Adam had been peering at went black.

Adam rolled back into his chair, his hand working on his nose as the fear for his team rose up inside him. What was he going to do now?

End of Flash back

Emma shook her head, "Why didn't you tell us… Brennan deserved to know! -" Adam's angry and loudening voice shocked her as it shot back at her. "No Emma! … Brennan couldn't know. After … after we got back…he was so full of anger, and fear… and pains that he urged me to put an end to. I tried, and he didn't have the patience any more for it. I thought I could cure him of this… beast inside him… but it is apart of him now… I can't cure him".

Emma felt a lump in her throat that she thought could choke her with not just its size, but also the swell of emotion it held. The utter defeat in Adam's voice also brought a loathing that he held for him self, and how it shuck her inside to feel Adam acting like this.

Jesse's low and calm voice pulled Adam and Emma in before they could fully submit to their own minds. "…So what are we gonna do about Brennan. Shalimar's right, we can't leave him in Genomex to let Eckhart find out about his new change… what's the plan".

When Adam turned to see who had said it, he couldn't help but smile proudly at Jesse. A proud ness only a father could feel bloomed in his chest, burning and singeing away all his worry that was encased within him.

"…Alright. If we're gonna made a plan, Jess, you'd best go get Shalimar and bring her down. She'll go insane if she finds out that a plans being made with out her".

The molecular gave him a small smirk before he ran off towards the feral's room. When Adam looked at the silent Emma, her eyes told him of how she was feeling. Sighing he waved her towards him, welcoming the hug that she pressed on him. If only it was out of a daughters love and not a daughters sorrow.

Brennan felt a burning behind his eyelids, and in a tired state, all he could do was swing his head to try and get the light out of his eyes. When it didn't work the first or second time, Brennan could feel him self-floating. Faster and faster towards consciousness he was taken, and he could do nothing to stop it. His mind begged his body not to wake up, since he knew where he was going to be… but when his eyes fluttered, all fighting against him self stopped.

The light was in front of him thankfully attached to the ceiling, but the glare it sent down on him was greatly discomforting and disturbing. He was struggling to see the figures that also stood in the room with him.

"Well Mr Mulwray… This is a most excellent surprise". Brennan growled in his throat, as the voice was all too recognisable to his ears.

"…Eckhart!" A small and sinister laugh only made every hair on his body lift in wanting so badly to get at the white haired devil. What ever he had felt for the man earlier, before his…incident with Chris, the anger was amplified to the point where one slip of letting go and he may just reveal more than he would have liked to.

"Mr Mulwray, so glad you came back to us". The taunting in Eckhart voice made Brennan twist about on the chains they had him on, chained to the wall so he could run as far as 3 feet before being shot back to the wall. Tugging on they showed how thin they had them, and quickly realizing this, he tried to not smirk at Eckhart. Perhaps he would have the upper hand here…finally.

"Well I try not to make a habit of coming back but I just know how much you all like me here".

As expected, an agent made a quick gab at his face and Brennan smirked when the agent grunted. How he was going to enjoy giving them all one surprise after another. Perhaps it would be worth staying at Genomex for a while if only to see each astounded face Eckhart could show with the plastic mask of his.

The light was turned off thankfully, and after seconds of a black and foggy cloud hovering in front of his eyes, it disappeared and revealed the white hairs psycho and three more men. The sigh made him smirk.

Eckhart marched about in front of him as if as he used to be, in control of what was happening.

"Well Mr Mulwray. We do enjoy to keep collecting you freaks in, one after the other". He smiled to him self as he saw the look of darkness that crossed over Brennan's face.

"…But. There is something more important that I wish to talk to you about now. For instance… what did you and Mr Kilmartin find in the warehouse?" How his pale face turned stern, warning Brennan to tell the truth first time around.

Brennan shrugged, "well… this and that". As expected, there came another punch, one that stung the side of his face more than the other. When he stared at the agent, he realized that it was a different one, one more bulky in his arms and huge in size. The sight brought laughter bubbling in his throat.

"If it wasn't that important, then why did you and your comrade feel the need to burn it all…"? The look on his face only provided Brennan with an even greater need to laugh. Eckhart was playing on a whole new battlefield with out even knowing it…yes; it was going to be most humouring to annoy him.

"…Ok. It had a few addresses on…"

The glint of hope in Eckhart eyes made Brennan hide his smile even more. The ghost came towards him, "What kind of Addresses? …".

Brennan shrugged, not able to stop the smile, "Addresses, to oil factories and power plants. You know how it is… when being in the 'fighting business' for so long, Adam decided to turn his attention elsewhere. Small things, like pollution and toxins in the air-".

Brennan was able to brace him self before another more hefting punch collided with the same area as the rest. It sent a jolt of pain into him and then that small area of his left cheek started to burn from all the hits. "No… seriously, just call one of the groups, they'll explain it all-" There was another hit and when his head stopped ringing, he heard the soft sigh off Eckhart.

"I thought you were smarter than that Mr Mulwray. But it seems, as always, you must be taught a lesson". Before Eckhart could leave, Brennan through in another comment, which would no doubt earn him another hit… but how he felt a thrill to see Eckhart put down from his perch of hope.

"Owe no Eckhart, I'm street smart… but you know how much us mutants like to learn a new thing ever day. Hey, why don't you try it out, maybe then you'll work out how sad your life really is".

Another punch, but it didn't strike his face, but his gut, taking him off guard. He groaned as the pain wavered out of existence.

Eckhart left the room with a small smile on his face.

Hey guys, how was that chap.

Thx soooooooo much for the replies.

I love ya all 4 them

But keep them coming.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	5. Visitor

Control of the Darkness

Chapter 4- Visitor

Shalimar pounded her fist on the table, "Why cant we just agree on some plan and get going…"

She received distant glances off Adam and Jesse, but only Emma knew how she was feeling. The Psionics eyes wavered, "Shalimar, he's alright. They've put a sub dermal governor on him but he will be all right. Besides, with this new power of his, I think he's gonna play around with them for a while before they even start to suspect some thing". But this didn't bring any joy or even a change to the feral face.

Adam took his leading roll, "Alright. I think we've got one plan that will work. Jesse is going to hack into their system and drop a virus in…from the inside. Shalimar and Emma will then be able to enter the building from a side entrance that will be made known to you as soon as Jesse gets the virus in. You three will then meet up, and then from the helix I'll start deactivating the sub dermal governors. Brennan should be able to show you guys where he is by the body count you find. If he can't, Shal, I want you to sniff him out. Got it".

When he got a fierce nod off Shalimar he smiled slightly, losing some of his composure. "Ok. But…give me 10 minutes alone in the lab and I'll be right with you all. I promise".

He started to the lab before he could see the shocked expression on all their faces.

When arriving at the lab, Adam sighed when the door swished shut behind him. He felt safe inside the lab, as the cold and untainted walls were not any distraction to him and his work.

Stepping to his desk with a quick shuffle of his feet, he sat down and typed like a mad man, until he found what he needed. The connection Chris had used last time was still in the computer, and quickly, Adam opened it up, sad that he should have to re-sought to asking Chris.

The screen fell into a fuzzy state before it blinked back to black, before Adam lost hope the screen blinked once more, and there, sitting as faithful as ever was Chris.

He looked rather surprised to see him let along that Adam was contacting him, "Adam…is some thing wrong!"

Adam hesitated. "…Well… Brennan's been… taken. By an enemy of ours. I only contacted you to ask you for some advise". Chris waited patiently although Adam could see the visible struggle in the older mans face. "How do you stop it? … I mean the change. Brennan doesn't want to change, so if you can give me some thing. What about the needle you gave him-" "-No Adam… I cant. The sedative only works a few times before the body becomes resistant to it. It won't stop the change. Brennan will need to endure the change, and soon. He can be very vulnerable in his normal state if another of our kind finds him. Get him back Adam… and soon. Even as strong as his will is he can't fight it off much longer. But I would advise you give him somewhere to run when it happens, since his body will ache for it. Any thing else I can say is…after its over. He'll be feeling better than he ever has. I only hope that's some comfort for you… remember Adam…there every where"

The screen went black once again, but Adam made no attempt to get the connection back up. He had his answers, as sad as they made him… now it was time to go and get Brennan.

Jumping up out his seat, he grabbed what he thought he might need for Brennan and made his way out the room with a super speed, running to the helix where the others would most certainly be waiting for him.

The punches had continued and had left Brennan in a pile on the floor. When they had left he'd slung him self over to what they thought for a bed, and lay down on it. His body was bruised and hurting, but it wasn't that bad. He could already feel his insides working away, healing the damage slowly. A few broken ribs had seemed like just scratched when he'd woken up and only when he woke, did he feel any better.

His sleep had been troubled by the cursed dream of the forest and the cave… and the wolf that seemed to leap at him with such a yearning to get its paws on him that in fear, he'd jolted away cased in his own sweat.

He sat now with his legs up on the bed with him, sitting easily with his arms balancing on his knees.

'When are the others going to get here…' he remembered the taunting he'd given Eckhart, and the bruises he'd been given for it, but bruises healed faster than the wounds words made.

He sighed as footsteps came towards his room. How they loved to keep him guessing at whom they sent to torment him more.

Perhaps it was just a game of keeping him on his toes, but what ever it was… he didn't like it.

The door unlocked and to Brennan's surprise, a rather large man stepped into the room. He was around 6ft 5, larger in height and size than Brennan, and with cool brown eyes, he took Brennan in with them. Brennan fought back the shiver down his spine as the man made a small step towards him, letting the door close automatically behind him.

The stranger had large brown eyes and wavering hair in the fashion Brennan liked to use. But how unoriginal it was for a GSA agent to wear his hear like that. He would most likely get fired on the spot if he were seen like that.

Brennan felt his arms and legs tingling and bit on his lower lip, but the man saw the gesture and smirked down at Brennan.

He wore the ordinary clothes of an agent, clean cut and each piece perfectly in place. But there was some thing…off about him. The man had a deep voice that hit him with such force Brennan knew his face was full of surprise.

"So… another stragglier brought in". He surveyed Brennan, taking his whole height in, searching him over and remembering every detail he could. "Well, not too young." He laughed, "That's good…"

Brennan felt an unbearable tension in his body, and when he looked up to the man to see if he was even affected, Brennan's stomach dropped.

The tension spread through him and Brennan didn't care who was in the room. Doubling over with his legs dangling off the bed, he breathed rapidly and tried to ease the feeling away. But the same deep voice penetrated his hearing once again. "Owe yes. It's always like that the first few times… but it can't be helped. Best get it over with before it takes over… I always say".

Brennan lifted his head up, pushing the tension down a bit, but there was sweat dripping off his face badly, "…Who are you? …". But he couldn't stop the struggle from entering his voice.

The man smiled down at Brennan as if he were a child, "…My name is Mathew…. And I'm pretty sure you know what else I am". He didn't need to wait long to see the answer flare in Brennan's eyes. "But. What puzzles me is how the hell did you get in here…. Captured I mean". Mathew shook his head at Brennan, trying to work it out for him self.

Brennan grinded his teeth as the tension brought alive the tingling inside his legs and arms, and it was slowly working its way into every other fibre in him. He grunted as in vain as he tried to fight it back.

"… Why do you bother fighting it? You can't stop it… it'll happen eventually…".

After Jesse had gotten in, Shalimar and Emma remained hidden, awaiting the side entrance to become clear. Shalimar grabbed at the Psionic shoulder, startling her and dragging her to a door that was blended into the wall.

When they got inside, Shalimar pulled her arm free, rolling her eyes annoyingly at the feral whose eyes were already golden, searching out her teammate.

"You know Shal, you could have warned me we were moving instead of ragging my arm out of my socket". But clearly the feral wasn't interested, already moving ahead and through endless corridors.

When it seemed like 10 minutes had passed before the feral even thought of stopping she halted in half a step, her foot hovering as if she was unsure on where to step.

"Shal?…." Emma moved towards her, trying to read her expression… it wasn't a good one.

Shalimar shook her head, "I've got Brennan's scent but, there's some thing else… its like being back at Chris's place. I can smell… others… like Chris and Elayne".

Emma soon nodded her head, agreeing with the feral, "I can sense them too. We had best be careful Shal, if there's one there could be more".

Emma gasped as Shalimar continued her walking, not hesitating any more. It seemed the feral was out hunting, ready to fight any one who steps up to her, even if it was an army… an in this case… it was an army, an army of GSA agents.

Hey guys, how was that.

Please tell me what u all think of this.

Thx 4 reading and the replies, but I need some more, please/

Tunder28


	6. Decisions…

Control of the Darkness

Hey guys. Sorry but the chaps are gonna take longer. Sorry but I think I'm throwing the story at u all 2 fast. This story is good, but it will be crap if I give u all the punch line 2 soon.

Chapter 5- Decisions….

Making her way through each corridor of Genomex, Shalimar came closer and closer to where she could sense Brennan. His scent was very weak in the air, but he made no attempt at hiding where he was. Either that or he didn't know exactly how to.

Emma shook her head in annoyance as once again when she thought the feral was stopping… she pushed on even harder. Emma couldn't remember the last time Genomex seemed so big. She suspected it only seemed that way due to the constant stopping, the hesitation and then the onward that would again seemed to slow and stop suddenly.

Emma grunted to her self, she wasn't going to last long if Shalimar kept up her wavering pace. Panting, she pushed away from the wall she had thankfully found to rest on. Some times Shalimar could easily forget that not every one else was as athletic as her.

Sighing, Emma allowed the feral to travel further up the corridor. Closing her eyes, she pressed her back against the wall and focused on what was important… she soon found his mind hidden away in the mists of her own.

Shalimar stopped as she reached the bottom of the corridor, looking both ways to ensure that neither agents nor camera's had fixed their gaze on her.

With a quick glance back, she saw that Emma wasn't where she was supposed to be. Instead, the Psionic was resting quietly against the wall down the corridor from her. Shalimar felt her eyes hone in on the Psionic as from where she stood, she could just see the crease in the other women's face. "Emma…" she didn't answer as her face became more distressed.

In seconds Shalimar was down the corridor, shaking the Psionic briefly to awaken her from her tumbling slumber.

At once Emma's eyes sprung open, but they weren't the usual calm and peaceful ones. Emma started to slide down the wall, and weakly reached towards Shalimar as tears sprung to life in her eyes.

"Emma!"

The racing feral reached the falling Psionic before her legs fully gave out. "What Happened? …". Emma shook her head, trying to catch her breath before answering to the feral's question. "It's… It's Brennan. There's some thing… with him. Something inside. Its so deep Shal, I thought I was gonna get swallowed up by it. He's loosing it… his consciousness is gonna get swallowed by the thing in him… the god dam beast".

Shalimar was fighting her self inside. To leave Emma alone now would mean she was defenceless in her current state, although if Jesse were with her she would be ok. But Jesse wasn't here, and Brennan needed help desperately.

Emma gulped down her breath, "Go find him Shal. I'll signal to Jess and he'll come get me…".

Emma saw the hesitation in the feral's movement towards where she could feel Brennan, "Shal! He needs help quick. You're the fastest out of us all, now go! …".

Shalimar huffed, "Alright, but you better be careful…" and with that said, Shalimar sprinted off down the corridor, only faintly hearing Emma's remark.

"…I'd say the same to you, but I know you wont listen".

Brennan hugged at his chest that felt like it was splitting its self in two. Any position he tried that would ease the pain, only amplified it. Hunkering down on the floor, he gritted his teeth in a vein attempt to reduce the growing of the beast inside that was finally coming to the surface.

Inside his mind was the only place he could escape to, but the pain was slowly vibrating into that as well. What ever he had felt the first time it had happened, now it seemed doubled and tripled all over. What ever was going to happen now, Brennan prayed that it would never come. A horrifying darkness was rising inside, and he was slowly being pulled in, drowning in the empty nothingness and suffocating with the weight it placed on him.

Matt was still in the background, taunting him and pressing him to get it over with and stop being a weak little child. If Brennan had been able to stand, or even move an inch from the position he had come to be locked in on the floor, Matt would be a crispy little body in the corner… if only Brennan could move.

Grinding his teeth, Brennan tried to awaken the blue and lively energy, but another deep and paining horror struck as the power had abandoned him.

"…So. Any time you want to just give in would be great. If you did then I wouldn't have to kill you before Eckhart gets here". He was kneeling down not three feet away from Brennan, and a small-disappointed smirk was plain on his face.

Brennan tried to question Matt, but it came out strangled, "…What…what do… you mean…?" It was tearing into his muscles, and making the muscle spasm and twitch with a pulsation… but he needed answers.

Matt sniffed loud as if annoyed Brennan was lasting so long, "I can't let Eckhart get hold of… one of us. It could expose us to the whole world… and to your world. It can't be allowed… so I may have to kill you if you don't get through this small stage. What's the big deal, you change, seconds later if your lucky you change back-" Matt's voice became hard, "-but if you keep pushing it, when you eventually change, it could be… dangerous".

Matt had started to move towards the door, positioning his head as if he was listening and straining to hear some thing out side.

Brennan managed to get onto all fours as an unbearable weight was trying to crush him back down to the cold stony floor. "Then… get me out. Either…that or… kill me".

Matt turned to look back at the struggling elemental on the floor, surveying him and weighing up his ideas to make sure he got what he wanted. It seemed hours that he stood there, slowly waiting with his cool dark brown eyes for something in Brennan to change, but he didn't see it.

The heat inside Brennan erupted, racing through his arms, his chest, his scalp, down his spine and pour into his legs. The heat started to increase, getting warmer and scorching him inside.

The only things that were telling him to hold on were Matt's decision and a small presence he knew so well. But if either of them lasted one more minute, Brennan was gonna loose it… that was one thing he was certain on.

Evanescense

**"Lies"**

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

_Chorus:_  
They'll never see   
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

_Chorus_  
_Chorus_

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

_Chorus_

Hey guys. How was the chap?

Please reply I really need these guys.

Thx 4 replying and reading….

Tunder28


	7. Whisper

PLEASE READ 

Hey guys, when there are song words in my chaps, please read them and you'll understand more what's going on and how the characters are feeling.

Control of the darkness

Chapter 6- Whisper….

Shalimar knew she was so close to where Brennan was she could turn around and find him there, but he wasn't. Emma was right, as Shalimar came to realize most of the time the Psionic was. One sniff of the air and she could feel and taste the strain and struggle of some one. When she reached out for the elemental, she could feel his distress and the pain he was enduring.

Her fists unconsciously crunched in on them selves. Her old rage and hate that she had developed for the beast that had done this to Brennan was resurfacing.

She wondered if he would answer her should she call out to him, but her mind gave her the easy answer of no.

"…Shal…" she visibly jumped and tightened her fists lock as she realised the familiar buzz off her COM link. "Shal!" it was Jesse, so taking a deep breath and blowing it out, she answered. "What…"

"Shal. I got some good and some bad news. Which do you want first?" Shalimar shook her head; she didn't have time for this. "…The bad…"

"Ok. Bad news is there are a bunch of agents on their way over to where you are". Startlement raced through her inside and paralysing her for a moment with its force. "What?" she couldn't believe that she was on a timer now. She needed to find Brennan, get him and get out, with agents on her tail… how worse could it get.

"…But the good news is I think I know the cell where Brennan is…"

That was good news, and she almost roared down the ring to make Jesse tell her and stop wasting time.

"He's close, about a corridor away. Cell number 12, you cant miss it. I was hacking their data and found it. They write it all down for us Shal…wasn't that nice".  
Shalimar was running now, half listening as she counted the door numbers that she sped past. Finally she reached number 12 and saw the blunt reason why Brennan had been put inside.

There was a faint noise of running water, and the door that was the entrance was a thick and metal door. The surface of it was glistening with water, and didn't signal at all that it would ever open again.

"Dam". She froze, as there was a small squeaking noise from the door, tensing as her mind screamed of what was happening, but she couldn't react fast enough. She had consumed her mind in finding Brennan, oblivious to the fact that Emma had forewarned her of some one with him.

The door was open in a flash, and a hand shot out, gripping her arm fiercely and plunging her into the room. She slammed against the far wall… which wasn't that far away, and crumbled, her hope dimming as she heard a clash of metal, knowing it was the door slamming back shut.

Her anger was boiling inside her suddenly, and she was up with her golden eyes and teeth bearing. Her eyes only crossed the figure on the floor once, and every thing else disappeared. She collapsed to her knees next to her fallen team member, shaking him to try and get his attention.

"Brennan. It's all right, I've got you. I'll signal Adam and the others and-" her previous attacker had launched another attack, knocking her backwards to allow her to hit the wall she had once occupied.

Her head swam with confusion of what had happened… where was Brennan. She got her answers as her vision cleared and she saw her attacker. Brennan was twitching still and he was standing not a foot away from him. He was tall, almost Brennan's height and seemed a mirror image of Chris and his friends. All of them had the same look about them. Brown eyes, brown hair and tall.

She bounced up to her feet, arms raised in a fighting position as she waited for another strike. "Get away from him NOW"

The man walked around Brennan towards her, "Listen kitten, and listen nice and close…. He doesn't belong to you lot, any more".

Shalimar felt a small spike of pain hit home, and allowed her anger to seep into her arms and legs, the weapons she was going to use to beat the life out of this guy. "We'll see about that…"

He shrugged, "Sorry but… we wont. I've got a ride to catch…". As if on queue, the door opened and agents came in, waving weapons around and coming towards her.

She backed up, her eyes watching them all and painfully catching the ass that had Brennan, and was taking him out the room.

Before the agents started attacking, she caught the elementals eye, and only felt an on slaughter of emotions, all of them unbearable as the weak voice of the elemental whispered her name. Hate, fear, protection, weakness, and rage.

**"Whisper"**

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_Chorus:_  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_Chorus_

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

_Chorus x3_  
Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum

Sorry 4 this 1 being so short, but its getting better.

Thx 4 all the support guys, it helps a lot.

Thx 4 the replies and reading

Tunder28


	8. Missing

Control of the darkness…

Chapter 7- Missing…

The sun spilled into his vision and quickly he scrunched his eyes shut to shield them from the sun… but it wasn't doing that good a job. He remembered Shalimar being there, a brief moment of her face, and then she was gone.

Twisting and turning about on what ever he had been placed on, wasn't very much help. As far as he turned, he couldn't get the sun out of his eyes and it was starting to irritate him to no length.  
What ever he was lying on was much more comfier than the floor, and that was a confusion to his disorientated mind. Lifting his head made his whole world spin and sink with a sickening darkness. Grinding his teeth with frustration, he finally allowed his head to fall back onto the hard and cold surface.

His mind nudged small ideas of what had happened into his wavering mind. Maybe the team had him, since he did remember seeing Shalimar there…. Or maybe she had got taken out by the agents he could recall arriving.

Awareness flashed into his mind as he was rocked about suddenly. He was being moved. The shock sent ripples of energy through his arms and legs, but he couldn't move. It felt like he was a statue, and knowing he was moving wasn't a very peaceful thought with the state he was in.

There was a hollow rumbling that remained constant underneath him, giving him a quick guess of a car. He needed to see where he was being taken… if only he could just lift his head and open his unwilling eyes to the world. But he couldn't, and his mind was sinking him further into blackness. Panic was spreading through him like a virus, attacking unsuspecting areas for the best affect.

As if he was underwater, he could hear some one talking even as he fought back the hands of blackness that wished to drag him into its grasp. Unfortunately, the words were too muffled to be understood. Every thing was getting intense as if the volume had been increased to maximum. He needed an escape before his mind snapped… and the darkness of unconsciousness was the only release.

Matt stared down at Brennan, smirking to him self as he saw the elemental struggling and then relax.

There was that annoying guard who was standing questioning him, asking why he was taking a prisoner out without Eckhart's orders. Sighing, he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, trying to control his temper although it would have been a hell of a lot easier if he just killed the guard and got it over with.

The guard was tapping on his window, and slowly, he reached down and unwound the window, allowing the idiot to stick his head almost into the car.

"Excuse me, Mr Banning (Mathew or Matt), you haven't been given any authorisation to take the prisoner out of this compound". He was leaning in on Matt, staring down at him as if he was battling to win the argument.

"Look, the compound has been breached. Now, how do you think Mr Eckhart will feel if the prisoner was to be rescued by his friends… not very happy I'd guessed. So taking him to another compound would ensure that Mr Eckhart does not loose a prisoner…".

It still didn't seem enough on the agents half, who still gave him a weary stare, but not as intense as before. Every agent who worked at Genomex knew what Mason Eckhart was capable of and how easy it would be to get on his bad side with not even doing any thing.

Another guard appeared next to the nuisance at the window, looking in and saying the same thing. Shaking his head, Matt was almost sure he wanted to get rid of them both just for being so stupid and not seeing any sense. Before he could start to even insult the two morons, the first agent turned and began talking to his friend, explaining the situation.

Matt patiently sat waiting for the two to make up there minds, and after 5 minutes of the two quietly arguing, the first one leaned back down to the window, once again poking his head in through the window. "Go on ahead. But make sure you check in at another compound. Are you familiar of compound near the coast…".  
Matt smiled to him self, "…like the back of my hand". The agent took it and nodded seriously, "Go there. I'll phone ahead and give them a warning". 

Matt easily rolled the car out the front gates and exited the compound with a smile on his face, only once every so often looking over Brennan as he shifted about in discomfort. Shaking his head he took the root he knew would do anything BUT take him to another Genomex facility.

He was going to take Brennan on a little ride to see a few people. He knew it would just be a matter of time if he left Brennan at Genomex. Even if he managed to kill him, Eckhart would do any thing to get ahead of one of his enemies, this Adam guy.  
Matt shook his head down at Brennan, wondering how and why he'd gotten involved with Adam. Whatever the story was, he knew the perfect person to get it out of him. The record Eckhart had on him and his 'team' was most impressive, and almost as annoying as it was impressive. Not one agent had succeeded in capturing AND keeping hold of even one member of Mutant X.

But it didn't matter. One thing Matt was thankful for was to be rid of Eckhart and Genomex all together.

Jesse and Emma arrived at the cell that was supposed to hold their missing teammate, and in turn, arrived at a sight that froze them where they stood.

Shalimar stood over an already beaten agent, continually slamming her fist into his face, leaving the noise to echo around her. She continued her pounding, oblivious to her teammates not 10 feet away from her.

Jesse cautiously made his way in, looking around in search of the missing team member, but as he had suspected, he was STILL missing.

"Shal… SHAL… Stop…"

The feral flipped her hair as she turned towards him, her eyes their usual blazing gold, aiming threateningly at him. He froze where he was, only slowly making his progression towards her. Very slowly, she allowed her fingers to release the agent and he slid to the floor, totally unconscious and no doubt needing some medical help after Shalimar's treatment on him.

As if she hadn't done any thing, nor any thing had even happened, she was back to normal, striding towards Emma and the exit.

"Brennan's not here. He had a visitor and the agents stopped me before I could get to him. He took Brennan with him some where, so we need to hurry".

She was out the door and moving swiftly down the hall as if she would suddenly start sprinting. Emma and Jesse cast a weary glance at each other before shuttering after her.

**"Livin' In Sin"**

Once again my friend  
Storm clouds are rolling  
Broken inside myself  
Can't seem to break this chain  
Can't break it!

And I've seen it all  
And I've walked it tall  
Lived in this sin  
Where do I begin?

Caught between the lines  
My life of worthless lies  
Shedding my skin to begin  
A life that I don't know how to live  
I can't take it!

And I've seen it all  
And I've walked it tall  
Lived in this sin  
Where do I begin?

I don't know now  
Where to go now  
I don't know if I'll ever again... no  
It's all broken  
Not a word spoken  
And I don't know how to go, how to.. god help me now!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And I've seen it all  
And I've walked it tall  
Lived in this sin  
Livin' in sin  
Livin' in sin  
Livin' in sin  
Livin' in sin  
Where do I begin?

Ok guys, here's another one

Please give me some more replies.

And I promise there will be a lot more better chaps

Thx 4 all the other replies and 4 reading

Tunder28


	9. Unstable

Control of the darkness

Hey guys. SOOOO Sorry for not getting 2 updating. My computer had a problem an got sent 2 the shop 4 fixing. Its back now and so am i.

Chapter 9-Unstable...

Waking up was the hardest thing he'd done in his life. Trying not to provoke a headache, which he knew would eagerly be waiting for him some time, he moved about, relieved to find he was not restricted as he was before.

He tried to open his eyes one more time, failing again. What a let down the whole day had been. Getting caught by Genomex... the encounter of Matt. There was a sharp spike of memory that did drive enough energy home for him to open his eyes just enough to see where he was.

The others, the team had been at Genomex to save him... but what he saw brought no happy reminder that Shalimar had been confronted by a bunch of agents when she had found him.

His eyes brought a crushing disappointment, as the room he was now in, was one he'd never seen before. With his new heightened senses, he could strongly smell the scent of trees, and animals. Such a thought reminded him of when they had been on a small vacation to hell, and the devil called Chris had destroyed Brennan simple and easy life with mutant x.

Taking in the layout of the room, it seemed simple enough. Grey and green walls that had been splashed with paint repeatedly, a mahogany wardrobe and door to match, with a window that indeed looked out onto the forest of trees.

Grunting he tried to recall how he'd arrived in the room, but nothing came. He remembered something rumbling... may have been a car or some form of motor. Wherever he was, he needed to contact the team.

Lifting his arm was out of the question, as wiggling his fingers was like being gabbed in his hand by needles. Clearly he was gonna need more time before any thing like moving came into the question. But apparently, time was some thing he didn't have... as the door opened quietly as ever, allowing a figure to step in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanctuary

Adam had come to them after his talk with Chris, and in seeing his face; a dull and rippling anger had appeared on all their faces. However, Adam had not mentioned the main foe that had snatched Brennan out from underneath them, knowing fully that Chris would deny such a thing. They were all now positioned at computer terminals, reading over certain areas to try and locate any forest or green land areas where the agent may have ran off to for cover.

Chris had mentioned in their visit to his mansion, that 'their' kind were everywhere. Apparently, even Genomex was a place where they could also blend in.

Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to work out the best way to go through with all this. He could gain a hell of a lot more insight to who had Brennan if... Chris was told of what had happened.

When Chris found out, he could give him the list of names or, last names of the packs that were living some where around the forest areas. Having a name would make Jesse's search of Genomex employees a lot simpler and quicker. The search would be over in hours... if Chris was willing to share information. Some thing told Adam Chris would not be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chris had came trampling out of his office towards him, Andy felt some invisible boot smash into his gut. The look in the older mans eyes made Andy took a few steps back as Chris jolted to a stop in front of him as if just seeing him.

"Andy, there's a problem. Its Brennan... that incompetent scientist Kane let him get caught by some government. He says he'll get him back, but he's made too many slip ups and I'm not gonna let Brennan take the backlash for such things. Get Nick and Damien, I'm gonna make sure that peter stays here to look after things. Where is Elayne?..."

In the few moments Chris was talking to him, he had shrunk away. He hadn't seen Chris as furious as he was, as unstable, and it would soon make members of the pack even more unstable. A faulty leader was bad, especially if other packs were about. A weak leader was like a drop of blood in shark-infested waters.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to talk his way with Chris now, he gave a quick nod and made the fastest exit to find the others.

Hey guys!

The next ones coming so keep replying.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	10. Vincent

Control of the darkness

Sorry if I've wrote it any different anywhere else guys, but I think I'm going to start back up and put some chaps in for you.

Chapter 10- Vincent

Brennan remained on the bed, acting as if he was still asleep, trying to hold still and be ignorant to the noise the figure in his room was making.

The bed dipped suddenly as a weight weighed down on it, making Brennan tense up. He froze when the noise stopped, and knew in an instant his cover was blown. AS he was considering whether or not to open his eyes, his face felt warm, like some one was breathing on him. This not only freaked him out, but also gave way to the image that some one or thing, was leaning dangerously close to his face to breathe hot air onto him.

He had his strength back in an instant as the need grew for him to move now. He jolted, opening his eyes wide as a voice boomed right in front of him.

"No need to be defensive… I wont hurt you".

Brennan was indeed near enough nose to nose with some one; he shuffled backwards to see the face properly.

The stranger that had awoken him was like him, that much Brennan could tell. When Brennan breathed in, the scent of this man was so overpowering Brennan could read from it. He was old in the change, maybe born into it. He was around mid 30's, and no age showed on his face. Perfectly sculptured the man was, having a well-shaped face, height to him and a sharp mind.

He was around 5 ft 7, a degree of muscle to his shape and precise brown eyes that made Brennan squirm under them.

The man was well groomed, with a taste for very royal clothes and style. He has long curling blond hair that strangely suited him. He held him self proudly, with his velvet black jacket buttoned together professionally. His pants were black and silk like, with the final touch of a fine white shirt underneath his jacket.

His face seemed stern but with the hair and eyes mixed in, it now looked concerned for him.

Brennan tried to grumble away from the stranger who was reaching out to him in concern, asking Brennan some thing. Brennan couldn't bring him self to answer, who were the man, was, he was making Brennan's inside squirm uncomfortably… and Brennan wasn't liking the sensation.

The stranger leaned back at the discomfort Brennan was going through. He waited a moment for Brennan to cease his moving and sat on the edge of the bed, still staring at Brennan.

Brennan didn't make any move to get away or talk so he started the conversation as best he could.

"… I don't know if your aware now, of where you are, so any questions you may have I would answer them as precisely as possible…"

Brennan huffed in frustration, not looking at the stranger. " What the hell is with you guys? You must love taking me and hiding me away from the team…"

The stranger nodded to Brennan, getting onto the subject. "Yes, I know of your… team. Brennan, you must understand now, your life… is much different from what is once was. But, lets not get into that right now. Matthew brought you here to me because he believed you were experiencing problems with the…change…"

Brennan remained silent. Talking to these older ones was like trying to talk sense to a child. They always twisted things around so it didn't seem right to you any more. Chris did it so why shouldn't another wolf do it to him.

"…Brennan. I'm sorry if I annoy you. I am Vincent Wilkins. I own this piece of forest here, and your welcome to stay here as my guest". He saw Brennan's face twist as an argument was coming and talked fast before Brennan could get it out. "You must remain here Brennan. For your own good... Losing control of your new other half maybe disastrous should you run into any one. Not as my prisoner, but as my guest. I don't want to hold you here, but you're a risk… to us all. You could expose us all if you get caught again, and you could hurt some one seriously should you cross them in your changed form. If you stay here, I promise you, I'll help you control this new ability. Make it easy for you to live as you used to live…"

He only got silence out of Brennan.

There was a clattering noise outside, making Brennan instantly tense up. The door swung open with out warning and in walked Matthew, grinning when he saw Brennan was awake.

"Ah, finally awake. I thought you would never wake up. Vincent, taking him through the steps yet… ". Vincent cast an annoyed look towards Matthew who slumped down on the edge of the bed lazily. "Come on Vin. The others wanna see him". He watched Brennan for a moment, "They caught his scent when I brought him in, but that couldn't be helped. So when's he gonna be ready for the run, the rest of us are waiting".

The stranger who was now know as Vincent/Vin shrugged his shoulders, not watching Brennan as Matthew was. "He isn't at the moment, maybe a few more days-" Matthews face twisted, as he was most eager to protest but stopped when he saw Vincent was having none of it. He settled for a bored look, glancing back at Brennan.

"So Mulwray, you know what its like to meet a pack of werewolves… quite the experience…"

Brennan grunted, "I think I'll pass". Matthew fell silent a moment, then startled Brennan when he roared with laughter, which was more deeper and with a danger to it, as his voice was.

He fell down onto the bed, leaning down onto his left elbow, "Your funny Mulwray. No, you got to meet the pack, because if you do a run around here, you're bound to run into one of us. There gonna love playing around with you, since you got such good humour". He gave a grin after it, his brown eyes giving a small sheen of gold to them. The sight greatly unsettled Brennan, and he didn't like the way Matthew was getting comfy trying to annoy him.

"Get lost Matt. I don't care about this pack, and since you've worked with Eckhart, you should know all about me. Now if you don't get away from me, I'll light you up like a Christmas tree…"

Matt was only slightly discouraged, pulling a sour face and rolling back off the bed, making a quick exit, but before closing the door behind him, he smirked wider than Brennan had ever seen, blazing to life his golden eyes one last time.

Brennan was having the distinct feeling he didn't want to be alone here, with Matt or Vincent. He wasn't going to like staying here.

He tried not to allow his face to show his worry as his mind sizzled with it.

' Adam… where are you guys…'

So sorry 4 not updating soon.

Going to try more from now on.

Thx 4 having faith in me so please reply and tell me what u thing.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	11. Answer to his prayers…

Control of the Darkness

Sorry, made a mistake with the chapters, this is chapter 10

Chapter 10- Answer to his prayers…

The drone of the blades above his head was nothing to him, nothing that could distract him from his task. Andy had tried to sway him from what he was going to do… but there was no stopping it now.

They were now in a helicopter, travelling to Genomex, but they weren't going for a happy holiday. Chris gritted his teeth in annoyance, reminding himself why Brennan was in that place… Adam Kane.

Chris was still considering whether or not to just force Brennan to come back with him to their little house on the remote island. Adam didn't have the slightest idea what Brennan was now, and he couldn't protect him nor control him. Adam Kane was just too cocky to realise he's finally in over his head.

A hand on his shoulder awakened him from his state of mind. It was Andy, trying to shout over noise of the helicopter.

"Chris, Kane said this was a dangerous place… we should make sure that Brennan's in there, remember how hard he was to keep hold of with us…" Andy was desperate to try to turn Chris away from this place. A tingle inside told him Brennan was nowhere in that place… but Chris was in no mood for reasoning.

"Andrew… when we get there, are you going to stand at my side or hide away…" Chris didn't look very happy when he turned around for Andy's answer. His eyes held a dangerous gleam to them that made Andy wish he were 100 miles away from Chris.

"…Of course I'm with you, I'd never abandon you Chris…you should know that, if you weren't so upset that Brennan chose Kane over you…"

The whole scene froze and fell into an eternal stillness.

Andy couldn't breathe with out thinking Chris might just lose it and throw him out the helicopter. Chris remained still, not taking his eyes off Andy… as if it was a stand off.

Nick and Damien were in the helicopter also, who were silenced by the lack of noise.

"…Andrew, that was a very stupid thing to say. I'm trying to look out for Brennan, since he is apart of our pack and I am the leader, if you can remember that. We are getting Brennan and then taking him back with us…" he turned away from Andy to draw back his thoughts. When they are close enough to Genomex, he would reach out to Brennan as best he could and when they confirmed he was in there, then they would raise hell and turn Genomex inside out.

Andy's jaw dropped, "..C..Chris… what if Brennan doesn't want to come back with us…-" there was silence off Chris. "-CHRIS… your not forcing Brennan to come back with us, your not… he's was already forced to-" Andy instinctively bit down as hard as he could, grinding back that piece of information that what would break Chris.

Chris was looking at him again, not slightly, but full on. Andy had opened his mouth and talked down to Chris as if he was stupid… not clever at all

"What Andrew! Go on and finish that sentence…" Chris had raised up slightly, the true beast inside coming to life in his eyes and face. His face was twisting to a grotesque monster and his eyes blazed with their golden fire.

He reached for Andrew, with a hand like a claw and nails like daggers. Andrew bolted backwards; Nick rose up in front of his father, ready to take what Chris would throw.

It seemed to truly be a stand off, as Nick covered Andy and Damien rose with Chris. They had all turned on each other, staring into each others changing faces.

Andy got him self up off the floor, patting his sons shoulder for him to stand down.

"Chris… this is not right. Elayne said to me before we left Shalimar has contacted her in secret… and that Brennan had been taken out of that place… by one of our kind".

Andy felt a sinking sensation in his stomach; Elayne had been contacted nit Chris, but Andy felt bad that he'd had to tell her secret in such circumstances.

In a flash, Chris's face was normal, with the old worry to his eyes and worry lines that creased his forehead, making him look his age.

"…So where is he then?"

Andy shrugged, "Shalimar wasn't specific. They don't know but they are certain that it was another one of us". The tense scene was dying away as Chris shrank down into his seat, rubbing his chin and thinking, consumed by his thoughts as his mind battled to find a way to Brennan.

It was 3 am as the sound of keys clicking on the keyboard echoed out into sanctuary. Grabbing handfuls of her golden long hair, Shalimar sighed in frustration. She hadn't been able to find even a trickle of where Brennan was.

Adam watched from the top floor as the feral went at it again with the strain of newfound hope that was crushed in a few clicks.

He couldn't help but shake his head at her. Telling them to go to bed had been a bad idea, as Shalimar was now not talking to him with the idea he had given up.

But Adam still had a few tricks up his sleeve…

From the beginning of creating Mutant x, Adam had knew there would be times like this, and the com-links were there for a reason. He was planning on telling them all in the morning, but it seemed with the state Shalimar was in she wouldn't be too happy when morning came.

He made his way down to her, although he didn't want to set off her glares towards him, he knew she would want to be there to help Brennan.

A dull ache inside suddenly throbbed in guilt. Brennan was where he was and what he was because of Adam. He had tried to find a cure and none had even come close.

Failure was never taken well, but this hollow aching inside was the worse feeling in the world.

He'd lost a member of the team, a member of their little family. His guilt built up so suddenly he thought he was going to choke on it.

The screech of the chair Shalimar was in awakened him, to revel the feral staring at him, but not with concern any more.

He made record time to the lab, knowing Shalimar was following him now that he'd got her concentration.

He started to pull together different vials of coloured liquids, setting them up properly so that he can check them over. One was Brennan's, one Shalimar's and another was Damien's, which he had kept for safekeeping.

Comparing them all only showed they were all similar. Brennan's was almost closer related to Damien's than Shalimar's. But the only difference was Shal had a small difference, that being a protein that allowed Shal to control her feral side. Adam had spotted it earlier, but there were risks… for both sides.

If he extracted the protein from Shalimar, then she might lose control and end up switching her feral half on…permanently. If he injected Brennan with it, there was no guarantee that he might not go down the same path.

Shalimar was eying Adam, trying to find out what he was going to do. Brennan was missing again, but this time, there was no seeing any trace of him. She hated to even think about it, but with Chris's newfound connection to Brennan, he would be the best in finding him.

She wrinkled her nose at the thought, feeling guilt and shame rolling in. She should be able to find him, she was the strongest feral they knew of… so why was it so hard to find some one that she's known for 2 years.

Her eyes drifted shut on their own account, as she didn't even want to look at anything that reminded her of him. Her shame was so great that she could have curled into a ball and drowned the world with her sorrowing tears.

"Shalimar… I don't know where Brennan is… but I believe that I might have found an answer to his prayers…"

Sorry again that it was so long in coming to you all.

Please reply and tell me what its like.

Help me along cause writers block is kicking in.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	12. Tomorrow night

Control of the Darkness

Chapter 11- Tomorrow Night…

Next day- 4am

Brennan hugged his arms against his chest, desperately trying to ignore the prickling there. He'd been in a deep sleep and had dreamt about the cave once more. He had been back with Chris and Andy, but in the cave, and the feel of it all was overwhelming. His senses had been perfect, picking up on everything. Chris and Andy were laughing with each other, and slowly their faces and bodies had started to change. He'd then had a flash images of the images on the cave wall, and that's when he'd heard the calls. Howls echoing across his dream, calling to something inside him.

The prickling had came, and he'd had to claw awake to find that his body was trying to change once more. His chest was rippling in pain with the cramps of having to fight off the change.

The howls were outside his window, things in the woods howling freely. He hadn't moved since waking, trying as hard as he could to keep in his human form.

Even when he thought his battle was won, one loud howl would frighteningly awaken his change. He was shivering and just starting to sweat with the effort, and was slowly losing to this war.

Crawling as best he could, he got to the bathroom, shut the door behind him and feebly rolled into the shower to sit in the bathtub. He shouldn't have moved as he stilled for a split second the change started ripping him apart. Water had always been his weakness, so could it still be one for this.

He reached behind his head to the taps that were connected to the showerhead. Grabbing for a tap, he turned it on full blast. Ice cold water rained down on him from above and hitting his chest. He thought about turning it off as soon as the water hit him. It felt like hundreds of ice bullets were slamming into him every second and the pain was numbed so quickly he thought he'd never feel again.

He struggled to suck in air, as his mind became aware that his chest was reducing its efforts for the change, returning him back to its normal way.

The howls in the background were more distant now, trying still though to reach him. After about half an hour of lying under the icy water, Brennan turned the tap off, satisfied that he'd come out as his old self.

He lay there in silence, hoping to take in these moments of relaxation. A dull thud on his bedroom door made his teeth clench. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why was every one so intent on making him into a monster.

He followed the intruder's progress with his ears, not bothering to open his eyes. He was aware of everything… the rasp to his breath as it tried to settle his hearts beating, the dribbles of water that rolled down his face… the coldness of the bath underneath him.

The footsteps made their way rapidly to the bathroom, and the door opened in a flourish.

"Mulwray… what are you doing now? God dam idiot, getting your self-wet. I know waters your weakness you idiot but no need to point it out".   
Brennan recognised the voice as Matt's, and knew he something was going on. Matt had been told to stay away until Vincent was ready.

Matt roughly pulled Brennan out the shower, dropping him to the floor as quickly as he could.

"Just like the attention huh… maybe you'll like what Vince has got planned next then…" Brennan couldn't lye there and wonder over this question. He forced his heavy eyes open, staring up at Matt who was trying to pull the damp clothes off him.

"…W...What?"

Matt smirked, "Don't worry your little brain Mulwray… your gonna like it. I came just to check on you". Brennan stared defiantly at Matt, knowing there was something behind what Matt was saying.

Matt noticed and gave another mystic smirk, flashing the gold of his eyes. He reached over and grabbed a towel, dropped it onto Brennan's chest and rose.

"Tomorrow night… be ready. Its gonna be fun".

When he finally left, Brennan felt hollow inside. He knew there was something up, and thinking about it only amplified his fear. He couldn't hold off the monster inside forever.

"Ok Shalimar, this blood is yours and I believe that you… your blood, is Brennan's solution. I need to warn you though, its more risky than what I like. Your blood contains a protein that MAY be able to help Brennan. It won't cure him completely, but it will be able to help him with the change, the control over his new ability. Now the risks-"

"Adam! If can help him then why bother waiting. When we find him give him it-" She was leaning slightly over Adam, intent on making him comply.

"-Shalimar. I cant. I'm not all that sure it will help him… it could, or it can worsen the problem. It could go greatly wrong for the both of you… either or both of you could lose complete control…"

Shalimar's eagerness dropped a foot. Making things worse was no option she was willing to take… but helping Brennan was something that was greatly needed.

"B-But what if…" she couldn't find anything in her mind. She was lost, with no solution… and it hurt deeper than anything she'd felt.

The scene was trapped in silence, Adam didn't know what step to take, and Shalimar was sinking in her own despair.

Trying to find a solution, Adam ran over every single thought that he possessed on the matter. Chris was mostly there, his voice flooding his mind.

'You can't protect him… your fault…we are every where…' Adam wanted to drop his head in annoying shame. '…everywhere…'.

His thoughts flickered apart a moment to think on a matter. His hand unconsciously raised, "Jesse…" There was a moment's pause, before a tired voice came over the ring. "…Yes Adam…"

"Jesse, can you pull up files from the GSA-"

"Already did Adam, but none of the agents meets Shal's details of the guy-"

Adam shook his head, "No, can you pull up blood samples of each Agent that was on guard or assigned to Brennan…"

Jesse's end was silent, "… Adam… what will I be looking for?" Adam sighed, trying to pull his thoughts together before they escaped. "You saw Damien's and Brennan's blood samples… look for that type…Werewolf DNA in the GSA files".

**Believe It Or Not"**

Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide  
Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside  
Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above  
Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved

Feel loved, but we don't, and we won't  
Until we figure out, could someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find  
But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out

I've seen it a lot  
Every time to the world turns upside down  
Believe it or not, everyone  
Most of us feel like we're losing ground  
Believe it or not, everyone, hate admitting fear  
Believe it or not, most of us wanna know why we're here

Why we're here, but we don't and we won't  
Until we figure out, Could someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find, someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find  
But you don't, and you won't, until we figure out

Most of us have nothing to complain about  
Most of us have things we could live without  
Everyone need advice on how to get along

Get along; we don't, until we figure out

Believe it or not everyone…

Believe it or not, everyone have things that they hide  
Believe it or not, everyone keeps most things inside  
Believe it or not, everyone, believe in something above  
Believe it or not, everyone, need to feel loved

Feel loved, but we don't, and we won't  
Until we figure out, Could someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find, someone deliver us?  
And send us some kind of sign, so close to giving up  
Coz faith is so hard to find  
but you don't, and you won't, until we figure out

Please please reply guys

I need them desperately

THX 4 reading.

Tunder28


	13. A cure or a curse

Control of the darkness

I'd personally like to thank all you who replied to this story. It's not over yet but I hope that the next few chapters will spark your interest.

Chapter 12- a cure or a curse…

Now that he was thinking more clearly, he recapped over what Kane had said to him, with their little discussions about what was to happen to Brennan.

' Brennan knew the risks…I will find him… one of your kind'

So they were looking for one of their kind, which was just as good as looking for lock ness. No normal human could track one of their kind. _ONE OF THEIR KIND…_he ground his teeth at that. He'd known Brennan would be vulnerable if he left the safety of the pack, left their secret remote island.

There was silence around him, as he knew the best way to track was when you followed the signs. He smiled to himself, knowing he had a secret weapon… one that he couldn't share with Kane.

Werewolves were very instinctive creatures… so clearly they'd left to travel to forest covered areas. It was in their nature to seek out the lush green bushes and trees, and the heavenly scent of oak, fresh after a good nights rain.

There was three different ways this stranger could have travelled, as there were three rather dense forests around 10 miles each in all different directions from Genomex.

At the moment, he was thankful for having Andy with him, since he was the best werewolf with the best sense of smell.

Trying to ignore the fact that he was pissed at Andy, he surveyed the man as he bent on all fours like a dog.

Andy was trying to gain a lead as travelling to three different places wasn't at all promising when it came down to it. Although Brennan was indeed in one of these places, they could go chasing around and wasting time, as Chris would lose his head completely.

It would have been the same with any other werewolf… only Chris was holding himself back, he knew Brennan belonged to some one else. Even if Brennan's leader wasn't what Chris was… Chris honoured Brennan's choice.

Now all they had to do was find him….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan sat with his legs crossed; now he was fully awake and redressed. Some blond girl had come in without even knocking, and threw his heart into his throat. He'd been constantly worrying over what Matt had said. 'Tomorrow night'.

The girl had given him the once over look, a small smirk and dropped a bunch of clothes on top of him. "These should fit, there's plenty to choose from".

Turning on her heals she closed the door as silently behind her as she'd come, leaving him alone once more.

He'd settle with a dark blue baggy shirt, and black cotton pants like the kind he worked out in. If he was gonna be running in ant time soon, at least he was dressed for it with out a care if he ripped any of the clothes. Having them meant he wouldn't be held back, and another good reason for the baggy-ness was the heat. It was unbearable! Sitting alone in a semi small room with nothing to catch his interest, he felt like life it's self was dribbling away. Like years were passing and age was taking hold of him. He didn't like it at all.

But all that had been an hour ago, and now here he was, thinking back over it.

Closing his eyes he tried to ignore the way the sun was sinking out side, dropping his hopes with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam had made some progress, though not much. After an hour of testing and retesting he's came one more step closer to his destination, but sadly his new hopes were quickly being crushed. This cure was beginning to be a curse.

Checking Brennan's DNA against Shalimar's protein had interested him beyond his earlier thoughts on the matter. But it was limited now as the testing went on. The protein that was Adam's best hope… only suppressed the gene enough for the person to go another week or two with out the change. Constant doses over 2 months would start to affect the brain and sent the taker into seizures, which wasn't promising. After those two months, the seizures would come to black outs and memory loss, then a coma induced state after 4 months… it wasn't promising.

His only hope was to space the doses out over two week a time. Take it after two week and for the same amount of time… and constantly survey the takers health.

Emma was waiting in the corner, trying to show some support to Adam. Over the hour, Shal had been pacing in the hanger, waiting for Adam to hurry up with the tests, while Jesse was hard at work on the files in Genomes.

On queue, Jesse came speeding past Emma, smiling slightly at her, waving a piece of paper. "Adam, got the file, guess what, we got a match on our guy. He is a middle level agent, got an ace of a aim, well trained in martial arts, recruited for his feline abilities that god knows how he got that past Eckhart. He hasn't got a background, isn't too experience in the field in Genomex. Only got recruited a year ago, nothing too serious. Nothing even remotely interesting, no home address, lives with Genomex but-one-thing-I- did- catch- was… he has a good list of calls. He made regular calls to a certain number at the end of each month-"

Adam opened his mouth to ask Jesse, but got interrupter, "- Already on it Adam. I ran the number and I got a home address. Your gonna love this, its not far from Genomex, forest surrounded area, not an hour away from us".

Adam and Emma couldn't suppress the smiles of joy that sprung from their faces at the good news. Maybe luck was on their side now they'd had a large taste of its dark twin.

Emma and Jesse smiles dropped as Adam jumped around on his computer, gathering stuff into a case and then activating a link on his computer.

"Adam… what are you doing?"

Adam motioned Jesse forwards, "Contacting Chris, Elayne slipped Nick a small device Shalimar had given her, sort of like a phone sized computer. I'm guessing Andy may have it now so I'll send it over this link. He can get a picture of who took Brennan, as I'm sure Chris would want, and the information on their werebouts, which should make things a bit more interesting for our kidnapping 'friend'".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan tried to ignore it, but the more he tried the more he failed. The howls were back, as were the tightening pains of a change coming on.

The door shook-some one knocking, although it seemed to have faded away, his mind blurring with all the noises. The room was dark and yet alight- the door swung in, two people stepped in- coming towards him, but he didn't mind. Numbness was settled in now-didn't feel their hands- outside his room-being pulled…carried outside and suddenly the night sky was above him, his head lolling back against some ones shoulder.

A small malice voice gripped his mind, ' Its Tomorrow night… wonder what they planned for you…its gonna be fun'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andy looked down at the small computer; the screen bright green as it echoed needed information to him. While reading it, Chris had watched Andy's eyes widen.

"Chris… We got it, we got their location…."

Chris's face changed suddenly, becoming dangerously serious, "… Lets go!"

Got to make this fall at a climax

Keep it coming guys

More replies means more story.

Tell me your thoughts, hopes…fears.

Thx 4 replying so much, but we still got some more chapters to go so…reply.

Tunder28


	14. minutes away

Control of the darkness

Here's another one

Chapter 13- minutes away

Chris had made swift work of his change, knowing it would be at least half an hour to make their way to the location. If they ploughed through the night with not time for stops, 15- 20 minutes at the max of minimum.

So that's what they were doing…

They were in full gallop, racing across the land, away from Genomex, not caring who saw them, though no one did. One good thing about Genomex was that no one came too near it.

The had left it behind in 5 minutes, racing towards their target, Chris in the lead, reading to tear down the pack who'd taken Brennan once more… threatened a member of his pack.

Instinct told him to kill ever werewolf who he saw near Brennan, while Andy was quickly at his heals, sending him thoughts on to think on the matter before blood was spilled. Once a life was taken, it was hard to return it if there was any mistake made.

He'd silently told Andy he would consult that thought, although his nature was still disobeying him and sending rage through him, making him the wild animal Brennan had come to hate.

If he hadn't allowed the rage of the werewolf to engulf his mind, Brennan may never have been in such a mess. When he'd known that night that Brennan was going to be all right, he wouldn't have all out slaughtered all the cloaked figures that had attacked him.

He pushed the thought away, knowing it was too painful to encounter. All he needed was to know his pack members were safe. After that… he didn't know.

Andy raced behind Chris, trying to keep the older man steady with his thoughts. All werewolves were connected by mind, knowing each other's location and thoughts -when they wanted each other to. Since Brennan was young in the change as they called it, he couldn't conceal him self from the pack very well, so locking onto him when they got close enough would be easy.

He just has to make sure that the situation didn't go haywire the moment they greeted the scene… it could go very bad, for them and the other pack, as Brennan was stuck in the middle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan couldn't suppress a smug sigh as the night air rushed into his lungs. It felt so good, so… natural. He'd never been a nature person, but Shal had made him come around. Always going out on hunts, to chase small animals but never catch them, making him slightly envious to have that freedom. Now he had it… it almost made him laugh at the irony. Had he ever really asked for it… no. That was a simple question to answer.

The night air rushing in and out of his lungs, making him relax back into the embrace of his holders.

Some one laughed near his right, seeming familiar, but not. He didn't want to trouble his mind with working. All he needed right now was to relax, let the night take hold and the prickling to enclose him. Thinking about such luxuries awoke him, making his mind panic. 'They aren't luxury, their misery, a monster being unchaining and blood-thirty'.

His body tensed against his holders as pain flashed across his chest, the change taking form. He didn't understand why it was hurting him in such a state.

His eyes opening to see for the first time. His holders were, an unfamiliar face, and Matt. How he hated it all at that moment.

His eyes wondered up to the sky, and his breath caught. Such colours, he couldn't describe, so perfectly aligned and intense he was frozen.

Such a vivid sizzling blue that pulled away from the pure icy burn of the white moon. Random glittering stars but still, nothing could outshine that moon, not even the sun at its best.

He was pulled to his feet suddenly, and realized why… they stopped. They reached their destination…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the helix was like sitting in the doctors suddenly. No one was talking, every one looking every other way to try and catch some thing of interest. Shalimar and Jesse piloted the Helix, but they had turned it to autopilot after 10 minutes.

They had a small plan, which Shalimar had clipped together. Get there, find Brennan, give him the shot and hope for the best, since the chances of it not going out of control were now 80/20. Good odds, although it still annoyed Adam. But it was all they had.

If they were met with any resistance, Adam knew the rest of the team were in no mood when it concerned Brennan to be held back in helping him.

Adam checked his watch, 8:30am. His voice crackled when he tried to talk making him clear it. "Jesse, how much longer…"

"10 more minutes Adam, were almost there, we passed Genomex undetected, and are making a beeline course to him".

He nodded his head in approval… they were almost there, like they always were. He just hoped they got there, as that was what the suddenly now struggle with.

Shalimar tapped her finger impatiently, smiling suddenly, "I can't wait to get there. When I find that guy that took Brennan…" She sighed and allowed the words to leave their own effect. They all knew how much damage she could do when she put her mind to it.

Nick had been met with it in their earlier encounters with Chris over the matter of Damien. Nick hadn't escaped easily, it had been hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris was judging the time as to how long they'd get there… 10-15 more minutes. The pack didn't show signs of tiring, and it made him thrust on with some pride to them. They were strong, just like he chose them…

They passed into the forest terrain, suddenly picking up speed as they fell into their natural habitat. Now they were making perfect time.

Reaching for them with his mind just to make sure they were still with him, it made him smile inside. Why had he brought them…

Damien for his agility, Nick for his brute strength, himself as the leader to lead such a killer pack, Andy for his nose and his intellect that even in such a form he could still keep his mind on the default effects of their actions. Andy would have made a great leader, if only he hadn't fell for a human.

After losing a wife and unborn daughter to a strand of loose werewolves, Chris may be the one following Andy. But, after the loss, Andy had lost his drive in his passion to be what he was… losing his best qualities as a leader and Chris had been the one to take his place.

It hurt to think about it like that, but it was true, Chris was a pure breed, one of the purest, his genes coming from the very branch in which it all started. So he had naturally been chosen to lead as the quality was already there. But packs needed leaders…

Andy's form grew more intense as they raced forwards, sending Chris a mental note. 'I can smell Brennan, he's been though here…".

They were close…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma gripped the arms of her chair, catching all the team's interest. "Guys!… I just caught Brennan. He's close…"

Shalimar sighed, "How close…the house is another 8- 10 minutes away". Emma shook her head, "No- not in the house. He's in the forest, about 5 minutes I think… but he's close…"

A puzzled look cam over the teams faces, Shalimar questioning her with a raised eyebrow. "Close…"

Emma nodded, "… He's close to changing. His mind is losing the struggle between human thoughts and animal instinct. Adam… we gotta get to him fast".

Song- **Pain Inside**

Realize that I've lost control, impulses keep flashing through my head  
I'm on the outside

Take up all my life inside, why would I let them make up my mind  
And be mislead  
Go ahead make up your mind  
I have had enough of who they want  
Leave me alone

This pain inside I can't understand  
This hate in life that will not go away (Go away)

Go ahead make up your mind  
I have had enough of who they want  
Leave me alone  
Realize that I've lost control, impulses keep flashing through my head  
I'm on the outside

This pain inside I can't understand  
This hate in life that will not go away (Go away)  
This pain inside I can not live with it  
It feels like no one really understands

It's always killing me (Killing me)  
The problems I face daily  
It's always things that I have always take in vain  
I'm sick of you judging me  
I'm sick of you judging me  
I'm sick of you judging me

This pain inside I can't understand  
This hate in life that will not go away (Go away)  
This pain inside I can not live with it  
It feels like no one really understands

It's always killing me  
The problems I face daily

Thx sooooo much for replying guys. I'm making them fast for ya and long as well.

Please reply and tell me what u thinks coming next, but expect some suspense. I'm gonna pound the blood in you with some excitement next. ()

Tunder28


	15. Giving in

Control of the darkness

Chapter 14- Giving in….

Vice handgrips were applied to his arms so that he couldn't run, but he wouldn't have trusted his legs to carry him 3 feet. Matt was grinning like an idiot, shoving him forwards towards some one that eventually became Vincent.

Brennan hadn't known that the forest was full of miss shaped forms, but he didn't want to see. He didn't want to hear their howls, see their golden eyes… he didn't want to feel like a monster that he was becoming. He never wanted any of this…

Matt gave him an urgent shove again a few more feet forwards until he was in front of Vincent. In such light, Brennan still managed to see the smirk on all the faces around him, the sight driving his gut into frenzy.

Vincent was the only one not smirking, but there was a calm, unnerving look about the way he stood, the look he had in his golden eyes that shone with anticipation

Howls echoed in union before coming to abrupt lowering Holt… leaving Brennan encased in the silence of the night. It didn't really help, since he could hear all the sounds of the night roaring to life in the absence of the howls. It was making him go insane, every little sound like a bullet launching out a gun, the volume too high. It was pushing him to the edge once more, making him want to give in, and get it over with so that his body would stop aching, stop disobeying him and stop the horrid throb of something that he'd held inside too long.

Vincent was coming towards him suddenly that Brennan almost fell backwards over his own feet, but of course, he was being held tight for such a purpose.

He was shaking and Brennan knew it wasn't from fear, like he was trying to be pushed over board from within and unsettle him long enough for some change to take place.

Vincent grabbed his shoulder, pulling him unwillingly forwards. Brennan was a few inches away from Vincent's face, seeing the change coming to life very slowly. As he watched, there came an awkward pulling of his own face that woke him up to what was happening.

Trying to free him self, he swung from side to side, but unable to redirect his eyesight, and he was watching Vincent who was once handsome become a hideous creature. He was wobbling as he tried to stay standing, some inner voice screaming for him to stay standing, because falling would mean one thing. If his knees touched the muddy ground he would change, and there would be no stopping it.

His holder's let him go, giving him a push to knock his balance, but tottering on one foot, he regained balance. From left to right, he was suddenly being shoved into people. He wanted so badly to rip each of their heads off as he fell into another, but in his growing anger, his eyes were not his own any more. They took on a new sight that made Brennan suck in his breath to try and calm down. He was constantly being pushed now, his anger growing as they all tried to rob him of a piece of clothing, preparing him for the change.

He fell into another person, but his anger was starting to come under his control now he was trying. He thanked the heavens that Emma had given him all those lessons on controlling emotions… it could make him last just a little longer, get his hope up.

He was pushed so roughly he though he was going to fly, only to slam into some one else. His head was spinning, and his legs were tangled, but some one was tormentingly holding him up.

Chancing it, he opened his eyes, only to want to grind them shut again. Matt. He held him steadily; grinning with such a wolf's grin it amazed Brennan he was still in his human form.

"Having fun yet Mulwray… we are. Why don't you just give in… it'll be so much easier on you…"

Brennan was being wracked with spasms of pain that raced all over him as Matt went on. He was remembering a certain other werewolf had said the exact same thing when he was changing for the first time. Andy wasn't here… no Adam… no Shalimar… not even Chris and he just wanted the pain to end. His body wasn't his own any more… he was losing him self. In realising this, he felt a coldness grip him… no one was here for him… he was alone, with these monsters.

His legs had gone the moment the spasms had started, but Matt was still keeping him up as if tormenting him for not changing earlier.

He was trying his best to stiffen the groans that tried to escape his mouth, knowing it would only widen Matt's smile.

Now…he was being let down slowly by Matt.

"Are you ready Mulwray? I can see it coming on, its happening. If it makes you feel any better… you gave a good fight…"

Brennan wanted to continue that fight, but he couldn't. He was lost as the change was racing to catch him and ensnarl him in its grip. He was lying on the ground, and having the dirt under him finally stopped the fight…

As if on queue, they backed away, just as Brennan felt the rip of his clothes and his body arching to the change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The helix was landed, and they were on their way on foot, as Emma had picked up on countless numbers of werewolves in the area.

Sneaking about, they were not far off from where Emma could sense Brennan's presence.

"Adam… what if it doesn't work properly?…" Shalimar said in a low whisper. Her ears had been straining for sound, and there had been howls a few minutes ago, but they stopped, and now they were making fast progress towards their target.

"… I think it should, but… if it doesn't, then we'll deal with it. But we've gotta try…"

Adam looked grim… like the rest of them. Brennan was so close, but they hadn't caught sight of him yet, or any other werewolf for that matter.

Emma gave a high yelp, "NO!… BRENNAN STOP!" Jesse tried to grab Emma to silence her yell, but she was hysterical. She didn't want to stop warning Brennan, "Brennan!… don't give in…".

They were all frozen where they were, ignoring the sudden rustle of life that was coming from the forest around them now that they were making noise.

Adam was watching the look on Shalimar's face suddenly. Shalimar took a steady look at Emma, before hardening her face, and reaching as far as she could for Brennan… when she felt and smelt him with such power, her body took action all on its own.

Adam reached automatically towards the feral, but she had bolted off in the direction in front of them, no doubt taking some one out as they crashed down somewhere ahead. Her golden hair was all that he saw as she raced away.

"Jesse-"

"Adam… we got company" and he was right. About 5 sets of golden eyes were on their way towards them through the forest at an alarming rate.

Adam's mind was now panicking, 'Emma's unstable in emotion, Jesse could take on a few but how long would he be able to stand them off…' it wasn't looking good as the first werewolf popped its head out of the forest and came towards them with murderous intent in its eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Giving In- Adema**

Will you, walk me  
To the edge again  
Shaking, lonely, and I am drinking again  
Woke up tonight and no one's here with me  
I'm giving in to you

Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
Watch me crumble  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm crying tonight  
I'm giving in to you

Caught up, in life  
Losing all my friends  
Family has tried, to heal all my addictions  
Tragic it seems, to be alone again  
I'm giving in to you

Take me under  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm dying tonight  
I'm giving in to you  
Watch me crumble  
I'm giving in to you  
I'm crying tonight  
I'm giving in to you

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? ….. ()  
Hey guys- think the song fits.

Thx 4 the replies again but keep them coming. I need them!

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	16. Rescues

Control of the darkness

Let me just say- the replies weren't that many, so I dedicate this to those who reply and give you the best I can give, a story you wanted and I hope that this is enough for those special people who replied to me. ()

Chapter 15-Rescues

Racing through the green whipping surrounding, Shal would be on them in seconds if it weren't for the constant blockages of the werewolves who'd risen against her to stop her. She easily knocked them out the way with her elbow, but it was slowing her.

She made sure to raise her elbow on some occasions, hearing the roar of pain emit from the hulky figures as her elbow smashed into their noses and eyes.

Her legs tensed, sending a surge of energy through her, before she launched herself upwards, over the massive block of 5 werewolves, landing behind them to continue.

It was astounding to see so many werewolves together. Chris's pack had been big, but this one… too many was the word that came to mind. They were like a killer army racing after her, knocking into each other and roaring to get ahead to her.

They were so intent on getting her; they were clumsily knocking each other out the way and damaging themselves.

She got to the clearing just as they started to enrage each other and start to fight among themselves. She didn't mind, they weren't stopping her now.

But she didn't need them to stop her, she did that her self. The blackened form on the ground smelled like Brennan… but it was another werewolf.

A gasp caught in her throat as sound its self ceased to exist. She felt she was breaking apart from the sight that greeted her, and the way the werewolf lifted its head as if it was weighted down.

Its eyes shone with that gold that she was beginning to hate, and then settled on her. She didn't know if she should run at it or away… either wouldn't be any good.

She made the fastest decision she thought, moving backwards and almost chanting Brennan's name. Each step she took brought the huge figure towards her, as if it was testing her to see if it could take her.

…What was she thinking? 'It' was Brennan, her team member and loving friend. He wouldn't attack her….

But seconds passed that made her heartbeat hit a high as the figure continued its pursuit towards her. It leaned back as if to topple backwards, making her half believe it, before lunging and knowing her to the ground. All the air in her lungs was punched out in that instant, leaving her gasping in terror at the massive beast on her with piecing white teeth….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam hadn't known what to do, but try to grab Emma before hell landed on them. It all went blurry as Jesse massed to stop the first werewolf, knocking it senseless as it slammed into his rock hard chest. Its friend didn't seem to like it, and while two more jump on Jesse's hardened shell, the other two left their injured pack member on the ground, swept around Jesse and made a bee line straight for Adam.

On instinct, Adam wrapped himself around Emma, trying his best to shield her. He felt something sharp clip his jacket, missing the flesh, but he knew it wouldn't be a split second before the claws tore him apart to get to Emma.

…A second passed… then two more… then 5 more. He half turned his head to see what was up…weary that the thing would pounce again, waiting for his reaction.

Jesse was gasping to try and gather his lost breath, not taking into account what was happening around. If he did, he would have been head over heals…

Adam couldn't stop his jaw from dropping in shock, "…CHRIS!". It erupted from his throat in a crippling yelp.

The shape turned and revealed the form of Chris Harwood, his face glistening with a small form of the change. "…Kane… what are you- Never mind. Have you found him yet…"?

Adam gaped, trying to say no while also lowering the swell of confusion that threatened to overtake him. Chris shook his head in annoyance, not bothering to get the answer. Clearly Kane was once again in over his head.

Checking to see that all was well, he had to smile at the baffle look on the Mutant x team members face. Both were even more so confused then Kane and stared wide eyed at him.

Andy came into the clearing at that moment, halting at the scene. "…Chris?" Looking back at his friend, he saw the worry for the Mutant x members clear. "There alright… got here just in time. We've got to keep moving, I can smell Shalimar's scent up ahead and I don't like it. Something's up…"

Adam, Jesse and Emma all jumped to their feet at that, faces formed in a look of determination. They were coming whether Chris liked it or not, and Andy's twinkling eyes told him he approved of them coming along. The decision was made for him, so all he needed to do was lead them onwards… into a hellish scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Panic flared inside her mind as she tried to get from underneath the crushing weight, but she had to beware of the teeth and claws that suddenly tried to grab at her. Dirt clung to her hands, her clothes and hair and underneath her nails as she struggled to get free.

Time passed unnoticed as adrenaline burned in her veins in a feeble attempt to pump strength into her to get free. All she needed was to free her legs…

What might have been its hands grabbed her arm and stilled her to try and sink its teeth down.

Retreating from this was no option, so summoning all her strength; she punched and kicked to no avail.

"BRENNAN!"

Its head halted before her face as if waiting for her to scream…to do something. Its breath was like warm gusts of wind, and there again came his scent.

In the stillness, her heart was beating so loud it was deafening to her, she tried to pull away. Pulling released her legs, but he didn't let go of her arm. Only continued to lean over her as if seeing her for the first time.

She was shivering as if she was convulsing, hanging there as if for dear life. What ever she had thought before, terror had awakened her mind to what lay beyond this beast… Brennan.

Sniffing back her tears that had broke out down her face, she steadied her emotions to try and talk again. "…Brennan… its Shal, remember… it's me". Her voice broke at the end, and even though her eyes were blaring with the tears that threatened to spill, the hulking beast of Brennan slowly retracted its claws and teeth out of sight.

It breathed out something of a sigh, getting off her and stopped crushing her underneath.

It gave a groan off, as Brennan used to when he was calming down, or trying to settle his mind. She got a small flash of the eyes that were no longer so threatening and felt her gut hit her throat. They were no longer the murderous beasts… they were her Brennan's. She felt a lump in her throat and almost leaned over to grab his face, they'd gotten him back.

Casually, she let her hands run along the fur of the head and neck, almost stroking him like a dog she'd not seen for years. The way the soft black fur ran threw her fingers felt like silk, and the mass of it was enough to take her mind of what had not happened a few minutes ago.

Her eyes swept the scene, waiting to see if Adam, Emma and Jesse broke through the trees, but there was at least three more black shapes…stealthily moving towards them. They knew she'd saw them but kept on creeping towards them on a deadly slow pace, seemingly to not set off Brennan's ears and awaken him to their presence.

She started to tap the fur on Brennan's head, trying to steer his head towards the things coming closer by the second. Finally, she felt the panic in her grip on her gut, "…Brennan… look". To her astound-meant, Brennan's head swivelled to look where her head was turned.

Time was against her as her eyes, dragged, back towards the scene coming nearer, catching her breath in her as they bolted suddenly towards them at a dangerous speed. Brennan seemed taken back by the speed, only able to swing in front of her to have two of them slam into his chest, sending the three tumbling to the side and quick a fight broke out. But she had bigger problems… because there was one left, still charging at her at a monstrous speed, aiming straight for her face as its gleaming white teeth gleamed in the moon light.

Seconds ticked by but frozen by fear, she couldn't do anything but watch as time concealed her mind as it watched the horror scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, soz 4 not showing sooner.

I need some more replies. Make em longer if ya can.

Tell me everything u like about the story.

Please though, make it good feedback.  
I know I got Ur attention here, so please reply and urge me on.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	17. Showdown

Control of the darkness

Hey guys. () Thx soooo much for giving me the replies. They did help… so this one is dedicated to those who gave me the replies. Just 2 say, its not over yet but u may start to hate me for this one... ()

Chapter 16- Showdown

It wasn't the best thing, being human and trying to keep up with werewolves and his team. All were younger than him AND had the advantage of their powers… but he did his best. Making the clearing would be harder for him, but Andy seemed to hover close by as if he expected Chris to leave him behind.

Chris was ahead, then Emma and Jesse keeping a steady pace, and then Andy next to him, almost not even panting while he heaved heavily for breath.

They just had to get to Brennan, what the worry was, he didn't exactly know. Chris had expressed his fear for Brennan and Shalimar and Andy was not far behind him when they set off in an instant, nearly leaving Adam, Emma and Jesse in their dust.

His leg hit a loose branch and he almost went toppling over, only Andy's hand pulled him upright and returned him to his pace. He gave the werewolf a small-embarrassed smile, knowing then why Brennan liked him so much. Some thing about his softened featured that age had played on, but he looked like a loving father who cared for all who stepped under his wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shalimar barely had time to raise her arm before the beast was on her. She shielded her face with her arms, feeling the impact knock the breath out of her and the claws desperate to claim her face and throat.

She didn't know what was happening with Brennan, all she could see was this mass of fur behind her arms, roaring in frenzy, trying to get at her with its claws and teeth.

She hadn't known she was growling and her own eyes were alight with the golden fury as she tried to fight back, the animal in her coming to life to try and save her.

Her arms got knocked apart by an awkward claw, leaving a slash in her arm and a hole in her defences. Her world froze as she saw the teeth draw frighteningly close to her face. Blindly, she pulled her arms back in, only to scream out in blurry agony.

Her left arm was caught in the things jaw, being crushed inside its massive mouth, allowing her blood to freely run madly into the beast's mouth and onto her.

She didn't care if she lost her good looks now, this thing had damaged a weapon of hers, robbed her of a weapon, and the feral in her was pissed.

Her hand searched badly for a stick or some thing that she could use, as her left arm was clamped in the werewolf's mouth and her other, damaged by a slash.

If the thing pulled back with enough force, she would lose her whole arm, and as if on queue, the beast's eyes shone with their goldenness, murder behind them.

She didn't know why, but she knew it was female, and that made it more annoying that she just might die soon.

Fragmented thoughts hit her, images of Brennan in a shower, and then this thing in what must have been her normal human form, smirking at him. Rage burst through her veins at the sight, jealousy hit home in her heart as the beast held on to her arm, knowing it had her. It had her under its mercy, but it would take Brennan. He was hers…

The thought did stir some thing in her mind, but the feral was in control. As if by godsend, her hand closed around a small like stick, but it was an inch thick, and pointy enough for her.

Raising it high over her head, she slammed it into the right golden eye of the wolf. Instantly she got her result. Her arm was released painfully fast, and the thing launched itself back away from her, too injured to deal with her… but she wasn't finished yet.

She rose up, ignorant of her arm and her bloody appearance, and waited for the right moment. When it swung around in agony and exposed its back, she pounce, landing hard on its back and gripping its snout and head with her hands. One fierce pull and its neck snapped with a sickening click that echoed in her head.

Now she was done, and she felt free, wild and animal like. She was totally zoned in on her victory, allowing her self to feel so feral that it was all she was. She forgot about her human mind, the animal alive with such fierceness her golden eyes almost looked like they burned inside her head with gold.

Her head spun as she head a similar click noise and saw Brennan drop one of the wolves he'd been holding and pounce on the other, sinking his new teeth into its neck and jerking backwards, ripping the neck to shreds.

It didn't shock her now. It was like she's seen it all the time, and that the animal was aware it was natural for animals to kill in such ways.

But the sudden appearance of something else braking through the trees she came from made her mind scream. The team came into view behind Chris… all halted at the sight in front of them.

Again, she saw time slow as a deafening roar from Brennan's direction exploded from a wolf's mouth. She watched as Brennan sudden bolted towards them, in too much of fury to know who they were.

In that sickening moment, she understood the curse that had taken hold of Brennan and stolen him away as he contained the beastly form. Their fury was uncontrollable… never ending and deadly when ignited.

"BRENNAN… STOP!" but as she'd suspected, he was out of control, and on a deadly mission to rid the world of the people who'd been closest to him for 2 years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please reply again and tell me what u think

I know this 1 was shorter than the rest but more is on the way… but please reply

I hope u really enjoyed that chap

I did writing it

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	18. once lost now found…

Control of the darkness

Hey guys, I hope this one will keep all ur taste buds sizzling for now as I bring together the means of the story.

Thx 4 the replies also… so this 1 is for those special people who TOOK THE TIME TO REPLY… thank you all….

Chapter 17- once lost now found…

Jesse was quickest to react, massing and throwing himself in front of the group before Brennan's werewolf body smashed into him. He hadn't time to gather his footing properly and started to topple backwards. Brennan had stumbled but seemed to be expecting the defence, just waiting for Jesse to weaken in his defence… it wasn't long. As Jesse dropped, he was unable to remain massed and Brennan took full advantage… teeth bared in a deadly grin.

Some thing bright shot over Jesse, hitting Brennan's head and quickly he retracted back, confused until he looked back at the group, and Emma let loose another glowing ball from her head to attack him.

She shot repeatedly, aiming for him the best she could, but her first attack was unsuspected, after that, he was onto her and dodging as swiftly as a real wolf. He sprung around, allowing the glowing balls to agonizing drift by him. He looked like a wolf playing round, but she knew he had a plan. Each time a ball missed, he hoped closer another step, as if dancing around to finally come to her.

She knew he was doing it, but she was doing the best she could to prolong the arrival he would soon pounce on her.

Two blackened shapes shot past each side of her face, and instantly her mind knew what they were.

The two new werewolves clashed with Brennan tactically, knocking him flat on his back and leaving his belly and neck bare. In a fury, he rolled over before either Andy nor Chris could pin him, and sprung at the nearest one.

He went for the legs, nipping them hard enough to put the wolf off balance, trying to drive the wolf down so he could gain access to the throat.

Complete shock exploded in his mind, as he was sudden blasted into, sending him off the floor and hitting the ground hard. The seconds it took for recovery were enough to be pinned with Chris's teeth round his neck.

As the scene cooled down, and the small amount of growls silenced, Adam came closer to Brennan, not too close in case he snapped suddenly. Even with his new look, the eyes gave him away. They held some distinct feature that only existed in Brennan's eyes… and he suddenly felt a lump of guilt hit him.

Brennan had trusted him, and looking at the state he was in… he never should have.

Now in normal form, Andy patter Adam on the shoulder, and on queue, Adam gathered the syringe he'd prepared for Brennan.

They both drew closer, slightly worried that it would all go wrong, and held the struggling Brennan as Chris did his best to still his actions. It was finished in seconds, and the seconds that followed, were painstakingly long.

Brennan gave a defiant growl, and tried to free him self of Chris, but it was no use, the hold was too tight and all he was doing was grazing him self in the process.

There was a weird icy feeling creeping through his body, and it was becoming colder by the minute. It was enraging him suddenly at the speed it was travelling and he started to quickly kick out and try to claw at his holder.

Chris struggled to keep hold as Brennan suddenly went crazy. He tried to connect with his mind and sooth him, but a block was there, as if some one was stopping Brennan from thinking rationally.

Angrily, he pressed his teeth tighter into Brennan's throat, and successfully, Brennan slowed in struggling as it was hurting him now.

Slowly, Brennan felt his body start to go numb, and then heavy. He slumped in suddenly exhaustion and soon, he was starting to return to his normal human form. The process took longer than it should, but it finished after a minute and Brennan was unconscious.

Seeing that, Chris released the young mans throat and stepped back just in time as Shalimar burst towards Brennan, fearful for his health. The team weren't far behind her.

As the two werewolves stood together, Andy gave Chris a worried look, allowing his brown eyes to drift around the surrounding forest. Some thing was out there. If there was such a large pack stationed in such a forest, there needed to be a leader that could control them all. Werewolves were known for their bursts of rage, and having so many in a forest area not far from civilisation would mean they could run off and start a killing spree… so a leader would be highly needed.

Andy trained his sudden golden eyes onto the thicker areas of the forest, making them less dense. If there was any one out there, not only would his eyes catch any heat that person… or thing is giving off, but also his sense of smell be able to tell him if it was male or female. Or more to the point, if it was the missing leader that had fled when he/ she heard them coming.

"Adam… I think we should be leaving now. The pack leader has escaped but Brennan could still be in danger… we interrupted their fun night and they may be rather annoyed at us and Brennan". Chris was back to normal, him and Andy both ignorant of the fact they were as naked as new born babies.

Adam nodded, not wanting to look on them. Grabbing Brennan's left shoulder, with help from the rest of the team, they picked Brennan's form up and started to move back the way they'd came. The helix wasn't far off and now they had Brennan back, Adam was certain that time would go much fast now they were leaving.

They beat their way back through the sudden empty forest, ears and eyes peeled for any sign of a werewolf charging them. Andy and Chris both agreed that when they reached out for any of their kind, all they got was a small location on the already dead werewolves that they taken down. None in the forest, save for them and Brennan, were werewolves nor in any way heading for their direction.

They boarded the helix after 10 minutes of dragging Brennan, Jesse making small jokes on how Brennan would need to do some ass kissing for carrying his heavy load and covered all the werewolves up with blankets.

Shalimar hovered close to Brennan, doing what she thought would help and adding more blankets when the elemental moved with shivers. She kept on glancing worryingly at Adam, as Brennan shivered every 5 minutes regardless of how many covers he had on him.

Adam knew what was going through her mind, and so the same was travelling through his. Brennan could fall either way, for the better where he would return to normal… or fall completely over the edge and mad with his werewolf rage… both thanks to the injection Adam had given him.

Adam sat in a nearby seat, watching the younger man, his forehead creased as he waited for any signs that would justify or eliminate his worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the helix lifted off the ground, kicking dust up and into the air, a pair of golden furious eyes looked on the ship. Waiting for its right moment, when the helix tipped backwards to lift higher, it pounced, landing silently, and smoothly on the back… with the occupants unaware of its presence… and intentions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok guys, I swear I'll catch you all with this 1.

Thx soooo much 4 the replies. I love ya all.

Please continue to reply coz I got some new ideas for this story.

Hope Ur all gonna enjoy my imagination's KILLER attitude.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	19. To Belong

Control of the darkness

Chapter 18- To belong…

Slipping her arm out of her sling, she winced away the passing pain that threatened to spill over. It had been a day since they had gotten Brennan back and he had been resting in bed since, snoring load and happily in his own bed.

She shook her head as she watched Adam constantly checking on the elemental, checking vitals and heart rate, ready in case there was a drastic change for the worse. She knew it had been wrong to ask Adam to jump with both feet into the plan of giving Brennan it… but it had worked…. so far.

Brennan seemed very relaxed, considering the things he'd recently been through and what he'd nearly done to them. He hadn't been awake long enough to tell him what had happened… and he seemed happier that way.

Chris was also seated in the room, settled in a comfy chair next to Adams. They both had ceased their arguing and had taken to talking for short periods of time; both worried for Brennan's health. It was a nice change to come out of something bad…. but it didn't change every thing. Sometimes, when they left the room, they would be back to arguing and then their silent treatment to each other.

Shalimar ignored the thudding behind her. Jesse, Emma, Damien and Nick all stood throwing a small tennis ball to each other. Of course, Nick and Damien couldn't help but get carried away and launch the ball at each other.

Andy sat not far away from Shal as she kept her position, leaning against the wall opposite to Brennan's room, keeping watch. It was nice that his room was closest to the lab, which was weird as well. Brennan seemed to be in there more often than them all.

Andy was coming towards her, hands tucked away as if guilty of something in his pants pockets. When he was 5 feet away, he gave her a small smile and tried to comfort her with it. She was a bit, but not much. She still had a bad feeling digging into her from the inside, like there was a job undone.

"Shalimar… he'd alive and here… with all of us".

She nodded, but he hovered nearby as if waiting for her to reveal everything to him. Well Brennan could confide in him, but he was still on Chris's side as far as she was concerned.

Adam and Chris came out the room together, and suddenly, Adam turned off to the lab, and Chris towards Nick and Damien. The bluntness made her flinch, and this time she did come to look at Andy. The older man merely shook his head and went after Chris in silence.

Taking her chance, she slipped into Brennan's room quietly, glad to finally see for her self what state he was in.

When the door was closed, she had to use her feral sight just to see in the darkness that was now enclosing the room. It was almost creepy, to think Brennan liked it this dark. He'd earlier complained about the brightness of the light and had quickly had the light's turned off and a corner light with a shade over, placed on a cabinet away from him.

It was all strange, but she ignored that nagging feeling, just like she ignored the feelings of being watched sometimes, or hearing strange noises that no one else heard.

Adam put it all down to stress…

Taking a seat to his bed, she sat down and gave a low sigh to try and not prick his new hearing. Although, as quiet as she was, his eyes blinked open in a slight panic, and when he looked at her with those eyes, she felt her gut constrict in worry. She'd never see those confused brown eyes in any darkness as he could pierce it as well as she could… it made her sad.

"…Hey…" was all he whispered and again came that feeling of strangeness. His hearing was out of control after the change… a very small side effect of the injection that Adam promised would pass soon.

She gripped her hands together on her lap, "…Hey". After that, there was a visible silence between them that made him move about nervously. He saw her worry and her struggle with the idea on whether to hide it from him, or allow him to see and answer her questions.

He whispered into the silence at her, "Shal… please don't be so silent… it's deafening…" She looked at him and had to give a small smirk. He'd always read all the poetry books, rehearsing some to her to try his new charm, and he was doing it again.

"Brennan…don't rip the lines right out of your poetry books. So…. How are you feeling?" she finished the words off very softly to not get the rolling of his golden eyes.

He sighed and looked away from her to the ceiling, a slightly disappointed look in his eyes that made her stomach sink. "… I'm all right Shal… I just feel… lost. I know I belong at sanctuary with you guys, but I feel different. Like I need to be more out in the open". He chanced a look at her and saw the puzzle and hurt look that was building on her expression.

"Bren… I know how it feels…-" she got his attention at that and continued, allowing him to see her truth. "When I first came to sanctuary, I felt trapper and retrained. I went insane with trying to control myself because of my feral sides growth. At first, I thought Adam would go insane as well and chuck me out… but I had Jesse. The shy little kid who always poked around… not far away. With him and Adam, I got the way I am now… the Shal you all love". They were both smirking at each other at the end.

"Ye… the Shal we all love". He smirked again at the idea, "I like the thought of staying here with you guys. I want to control this… I just hope I can".

Shal nodded her head, only smiling slightly, "Don't worry, you will. We're all here. So whether you like it or not, we're gonna get you back to your old self".

Brennan gave a weak smile, his eyes suddenly drooping against his will as sleep drew in, "ye… I hope so".

Please comment and tell me what u all think

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	20. It’s Brennan’s choice

Control of the darkness

IS THIS ONE LONG ENOUGH 4 YA ALL? This is for the replies… so thx guys

Chapter 19-It's Brennan's choice

Andy sniffed the air casually, making sure that he didn't pick up any stray smells that wavered around sanctuary. He could smell Emma as she sat with Jesse near his computer on the top floor, her rose smelling perfume. He scrunched his nose to try and pass on Jesse's strong smelling cologne that nearly choked him the first few times it had ran up into his nose.

He sniffed once more and got Nicks and Damien's scent, which was familiar. He caught faintly Adam's and Chris's, who were stationed in the lab, muttering to each other over something.

He looped his head towards Brennan's room, where he'd lately heard Shal and the young wolf talking. He smell was of a female animal… one who was on edge and would snap at any who came close enough. Brennan's would confuse him for only a couple more days. Being in the early stages of his transformation, it was hard to say if he smelt a wolf or a human. Having Adam inject him so often just made it all that much longer to decipher.

Jesse's forehead scrunched in on its self as his nimble fingers ran across the keyboard like lightning. He checked, and then double-checked to make sure what he had was right. Shaking his head, he rose from his position and moved towards the banister, looking over to where the three werewolves stood together.

"Hey, Andy… can you tell if there was some other wolf around here".

Andy's ears honed in on Jesse as his face suddenly became totally serious. "Of Course I could… Why do you ask?" he felt a small nagging sensation pull in his mind. Could a werewolf have infiltrated sanctuary? It seemed impossible with all the high tech equipment that Adam had stationed almost everywhere.

Jesse bit his lower lip and thought on, trying to work it all out. "We've got a camera stationed in the hanger and it just caught some weird shape. It may be nothing but with our recent bad luck… I wanna make sure".

This had caught the attention of Emma, Nick and Damien, who all stood by, eager to hear what was going on.

Andy nodded up to Jesse, "We'd best take a look. If it's something…-" he fell silent and allowed his eyes to grab Damien and Nick, "-We'll take care of it".

Emma grabbed Jesse's arm quickly, "Jess, if they do find something, it may not be alone. If one got in there might be more. Plus if they get hurt, or worse, then Chris may decide to knock the teams numbers down a few…"

Jesse eventually nodded, "Alright… HEY ANDY, WERE COMING TO".

When Jesse and Emma reached the awaiting werewolves, Andy raised an eyebrow in question. Jesse shrugged it off, "Doesn't hurt to have more backup. It was in the hanger, near where he parked the helix".

Pushing forwards with Emma at his side, which he was thankful for, he led the way, with Andy and the other casting looks at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Checking behind him, Vincent made sure that he'd left no evidence of himself being on the hanger, and moved around the large area cautiously. Still in his form, his claws made small click noises from where he walked across the floor. He made his way towards a crowded area of the hanger, where there was junks of metal heaped as fast as he could. His ears were very good and picked up the small mechanical noises of cameras moving in their positions on the walls.

He remained hidden as he started to transform back into his original state. When he reached out, he could sense and feel the others nearby… all cautious and worried.

With developed senses, he caught the presences of others with the werewolves. Not entirely human as they smelled just an ounce different, but in what way he didn't know.

He was oblivious to his nakedness, and moved around, fully under the cover of the junk from the cameras that he knew were close by and close to catching his presence.

He waited and listened for any sign that he was given away by something. There was some commotion going on, but it wasn't big…. And he did catch some of what was being said. Clearly the equipment was quality enough to catch his quick dash for cover.

Well, this could work either way for him… if he knew which of them was on their way towards him.

Moving around as much as he could with out being seen by any cameras, he navigated his way towards a hidden area near the door, a small plan forming in his head on how to avert any bloodshed.

Hidden away safely, he watched as the door flew open and a bundle of people came in. Sadly, he recognised them all… the once who'd taken Brennan from him. He ground his teeth, eager to just catch one off guard on their own. But he had bigger problems, like the three werewolves with them.

He waited till they passed further on in the area, moving far enough away so they couldn't sense or smell him.

Then, crawling out, he gained his way passed the door with a large grin on his face. The area they were in only had two ways out, one the door, and two, down the side of the mountain. He checked the door and his grin only grew. The door was like a re-enforced metal that even 10 werewolves would have great difficulty getting through, let alone three.

He waiting for one of the younger wolves to actually spot him standing at the door they'd came through. It sent a ripple of pleasure through him to see the astounded look on his face, watching it slowly change to alertness as he signalled the others… but the door was shut and locked before the rest could even get a chance to see him. They were locked in, so he had enough time to himself to run around and find out where they were and maybe retrieve back the token that had been snatched from him so quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam and Chris once more continued on the subject that had them talking like proper adults.

"With the injects, it could take about a week for the change to happen again… without it… he'd change in two, three nights away…"

Chris nodded, agreeing with Adam. As the discussion continued, he grew more glum and saddened, knowing it was he that had caused it all just through an impulse… that wasn't what a pack leader should run off, and he knew it.

"Brennan will be alright by tomorrow morning, it's just the injection I gave him. Because he was so close to his change when he was given the injection, it takes a few hours for his body to relax and calm down…"

Chris nodded again, lifting up to reposition himself more in the chair, "What if he should want to change… willingly?"

Adam froze, "…I suppose he wouldn't be able to… not until the serum is out of his blood stream. Why?"

Chris only smirked sadly, "Not much of a defence in his present state. He would be able to protect himself better in his new form".

Adam shook his head angrily, trying not to allow simple anger to rule over him… but it was hard with Chris.

"Brennan is easily capable of protecting himself if the situation calls for it. He is a member of my team IF you remember Chris. He has his ability and doesn't need to change into a raging monster to fight off an enemy".

Chris sighed, knowing how this was going to turn. "…He's not a monster Adam. None of us are. Everyone had a bit of animal in them… just now he has more of one".

Adam swirled around, "Yes, more of something that he can't control and is terrified of-"

"Brennan isn't terrified of his new form. In his new state, he is stronger, faster, more intelligent in hunting… he has not expressed any feelings of terror to you Adam so he isn't terrified of this".

Adam sighed and stepped up towards Chris, "You did the one thing to Brennan that he despised, that he totally hated and fought against his entire life. Before he joined MY team Brennan was a petty thief, unable to change the course of his life no matter what… until he joined us. He was happy and safe and LEARNING to control his ability that he feared himself. We gave him control… over his life and himself… and you took it all away from him…"

When Adam finished he was slightly breathless… and feeling better now all of it was off his chest.

Chris swayed where he was, unable to consider what to do next. He was sinking inside, knowing that he had done what Adam had said, but he hadn't understood earlier. Now he did, but it was done… and couldn't be reversed. Brennan was what he was now… and would forever hate him for it.

Chris was locked inside his own head, arguing with his other side. 'He's better off in this form, he is… isn't he'.

His forehead creased and when he looked up at Adam, again came that hate… and it grew, as he knew why he hated the man so much. Adam had Brennan's trust, his fatherly love and respect… and all he had was his loathing and hate… and fear.

Chris mentally cursed once more, hating Adam for manipulating Brennan's mind into hating his new form. "Brennan will have to deal with the change… besides, there are some plusses to what has happened. He'll be a part of the pack, a member for life and have a family that he can trust-"

"BRENNAN ALREADY HAS THAT HERE!" Adam was right back up with his anger levels, enraged that Chris would try to make it all turn to his favour when he knew nothing of his team, of the connection they all held with each other and the love that was as strong as any families. If Chris wanted to step in a pluck out a member of his team, his family, he'd sure as hell have to fight for him.

Chris shook his head, sighing to release all the anger that rose, as Kain's grew larger. "No offence Adam, but with his new form, there does come dangers. None of you can control him in his changed state…he may attack or even kill one of you. Being the leader of the pack, he'll listen to me…"

Adam sighed as he felt his body shaking with the anger, but still he was calming down. It took him a few minutes to finally gain control and to answer Chris as calmly as possible.

"…We'll discuss this with Brennan, alone… to see what he really wants. In the mean time while we surely wait for his answer, you Chris, being the leader, can teach him to control his new form. If Brennan wishes to stay, then he stays… if he wants to leave, he can. But whatever choice Brennan makes wont be altered by either side Chris. Brennan hates to be tricked into anything and wont stand for it".

Chris nodded, feeling the anger seep away from the room and the temperature drop back to normal. "Yes, of course. But… I would like to make a proposal…"

Adam couldn't help but allow his eyebrow to arch, "What kind of a proposal".

Hey guys… how was it.

THX SOOOOO MUCH 4 THE REPLIES

I love ya all… but please continue replying

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


	21. The beast draws near…

Control of the darkness

Thx soooo much 4 the replies. Really give me a drive to give u this 1. Thx… but its about to get rather juicy…

Chapter 20- The beast draws near…

Checking that the coast was clear, Vincent popped his head around the corner, and caught sight of Adam and Chris, arguing in the lab. Be could tell by the way the human's face reddened that they were arguing about something personal. Well, that was fine with him… all he needed was to nab Brennan back from under their noses and be gone… but he'd worry about their escape later.

Crawling along the wall, keeping hidden by the shadows and his positioning, he slipped past the men, into the kitchen. Sighing in frustration, he cautiously wandered around the room, knowing there was no one there. When there was no camera's spotted he sighed again, "How frustrating. This place is so high tech that it reeks of machine oil… where are you my little friend?"

Moving around the room, he nibbled on a few things here and there, smiling to himself… but he had to get a move on. The ones from earlier would be coming around soon.

Brushing crumbs off him, he moved on towards the door, smirking as he caught the familiar scent of a newly turned werewolf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shal passed slight around Brennan's room, trying to not disturb him as he fell off into a light sleep. He needed it by her standards. He'd had as much drama in his life now as she had; he needed a small time out.

She continued to pace, trying to think of ways to get Brennan to consider staying. She knew that sadly, the bad points definitely outweighed the good points of it all.

Brennan could stay… and the following may happen. He could lose control and kill them all… he could go into a rage and destroy the whole of sanctuary and totally cut them off from the outside world where again he may kill them. He won't know who they are in his changed form and could take them as threats on himself and also again kill them.

Or he could leave with Chris. The team may fall apart without him…she might, but they'd be alive. He could learn to live like they do and might be happy. He could find some control through them than stay.

Shal sighed loudly as sudden anger threatened to spill over her boundaries. Why did Chris do this to them?

Taking one more look at Brennan to make sure he was sinking deeper in his sleep, she made a quite walk to the door, and slipped out silently, giving honour to the her old title, Shadow fox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the kitchen door, Vincent's foot hovered where it was, uncertain suddenly. He could feel someone approaching, not really fast so clearly they didn't know he was there. Stepping back, he decided to once more take to a hidden position and view his chances from there… but there was a good chance he'd have to fight for his life to get himself out.

The door swung open, and the person that entered made a large smile appear on Vincent's face. It was the female… the blond haired creature who'd firstly upset him by almost nearly ruining the ritual of the change.

Well, he was glad she was there with him, since his promise of getting one of them, came back to mind. All things came to those who wait.

She passed by him and went straight for the couch, where she dropped down lazily, totally unaware of him, and buried her head into a pillow.

Straining, he heard her heavy breathing start to become steady, and finally, she fell into slumber. This only made his smile reach ear-to-ear… he was in for a good day of revenge.

Looking down, at his command he saw the familiar change of his hand start to take form, until it became a werewolves hand with snaring claws. Being old enough, he'd leaned to control parts of the change, so only the pieces of his body he chose would change. To look more inhuman, he allowed his face to change slightly, giving him a demonic look. Quietly, he got up and moved over to where the slumbering feral lay asleep. In his now golden eyes, there lurked a bloodthirsty beast eager for revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam and Chris clearly had no more to talk about, so Adam went to work once more on Brennan's DNA, trying to find the smallest thing that could help him find some cure. But every lead led to a dead end, and forever Chris's words echoed in his head as he worked. 'There is no cure…'

Chris stayed in the lab with Adam, watching over the scientist, eager to see if there was any developments made… but he wasn't holding out hope.

He'd been born a werewolf, and was highly accustom to the way of life… as Brennan could be to if he was willing. He shook his head at the thought. Why did Brennan have to be so blind sighted when it came to anything about werewolves?

But he had to admit; the scene in the woods before Brennan had fled back to sanctuary could have put anyone off the life style. He'd have to show him the better ways of their life… if he'd allow him. Chris knew no matter how much Andy reminded him, that he couldn't drag Brennan along and hope he'll eventually accept it all. No, Brennan was just too hard headed.

"Adam, I'm willing to show Brennan how to control his change, but it wont be safe for him to be here with you when he changes. No matter what or who he is… once changed the animal takes over. You saw your self when he attacked Jesse and Emma. If they weren't what they are, then he would have killed them both".

No matter what he said, Adam continued to work hard on his hopefully small idea of curing Brennan.

Shifting about, he dropped into silence, knowing Adam and him still couldn't talk about this subject without going for each other's throats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jesse banged his fist against the door, furious that they'd allowed the intruder to slid past them. Even Emma's face was glum, knowing that it was as much her fault as everyone else's.

Andy growled in the background, his bad tempter finally showing. "Cant you just walk through and open it up. That partly what you do isn't it".

"I cant! When this door shuts it starts up a security system that Adam designed. I cant walk through cause Adam made the door basically mutant proof".

Jesse scrunched his fists up and leaned hard against the door, "Cant you lot burst through it".

His words changed the look on the werewolf's faces. Andy spoke up for them, " by the look I got of the door as we came in, it may take us 2 hours to put a 2 inch hole in the thing. Not to mention the pain in the process. We'd have a good few bloody hands and feet before making a scratch".

Emma sighed, "I could try reaching Shal, Our Com links are down but I can connect to her with my mind. She could open the door for us".

Jesse started to nod, but stopped him self as his eyes grew with recognition. "Emma… Shal… their in danger and don't know that there's someone else here. Contact Adam, he'll be able to lock the place down and hopefully be able to trap him in another room".

Emma nodded and started on her task as Andy picked out a major fault with the idea, "What is he doesn't get trapped… it means we'd still be stuck here and he would be free to sniff Brennan out and do what he liked to the others".

Jesses sighed as he was starting to feel like he was sinking, "Emma hurry".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Danger draws near…

Control of the darkness

Chapter 21- Danger draws near…

Concentrating, Emma managed to connect with Adam's mind but with some difficulty. He was highly obsessed with some idea that made her nearly pass his mind by…until she saw it really was him. Obsessed with curing Brennan.

When she locked in on him, she isolated a singular part of his mind where she could talk to him in privacy.

'Adam…'

Adam was leaning over one more of his little hopes, his interest enhanced by how it reacted with werewolf DNA, until he heard something in his mind.

At first, it just annoyed him, then when he realised who it was, his jaw gaped wide in astound-meant.

'Emma…'

Emma had to suppress a laugh that was wriggling up her throat. 'Yes Adam its me. I've got to warn you. We have an intruder in sanctuary. It's another werewolf. Jesse, me and the others are all trapped in the hanger, I'll contact Shal in a moment to get her to release us from in here, but you need to do something…lock sanctuary down, or something but he cant get to Brennan'.

After a few moments, Emma opened her eyes and gave the awaiting eyes a small shy smile, "Adam's gonna help. He's set the cameras on alert, and is starting to activate some security programs that should help. With just them out there, their at a disadvantage".

Nick huffed in the background, "Well they have Chris, but why don't they just send Shal to open the door". Andy cut in before they continued, " Because last I saw Shal was with Brennan, and that would be the best place for her to stay put in case our intruder decides to go straight for the win".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruffling around under his covers, Brennan rolled over to try and ignore the itching in his joints. It had been like this since Shalimar had left, which made him really wish she would return, and hope it would leave him.

He ground his teeth together as there was a sudden mad itch in between his shoulder blade. Rolling over in an insane manner he tried to get it, but again he found it under his skin, and itching it only made the area go strangely numb.

Grumbling in annoyance, Brennan rolled onto his back, hoping once more for the thing to just subside and get on its merry way, but the itch remained.

Throwing the covers aside, he got up and moved into his bathroom to see if there was anything wrong. Adam had be rather stern when telling him if there were any problems then he was to come straight to him at once or contact him.

Well there was something wrong… but Brennan wasn't sure it was bad enough to go running to the doctor.

Catching his shirt, he pulled it up over his head to view his back. There was something wrong, as the area that itched looked different. Either it was just him, or it was darker and much more toned. He didn't like this…

Moving out into his room, he made a beeline for the door and was out his room in 5 seconds flat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rolling her head lazily on the cushion, Shalimar sunk deeper into her sleep and into the hands of awaiting death. She was totally unaware of Vincent who's hands were now claws, allowing his eyes to travel over her, looking for the best position to slice first… he didn't want her to scream too loud and alert Brennan or Chris.

No… just a small scream or whimper… and to stare into those pretty golden, dying eyes as she slipped into an ugly death…

Moving her head to the side, Shalimar was standing in her dreams where she knew only she and Emma knew about. When she blinked in surprise, Emma suddenly appeared in front of her, a slight panicked expression. Instantly, Shalimar moved towards her, 'Emma, what's wrong? Em'

Emma made a quick shake of her head so cold Shal stopped where she was. 'No Shal… their all in danger. Some how, a werewolf followed us back to sanctuary, Jesse's still not sure how, but we're sure there's one here. Shal you've gotta stay with Brennan and make sure he doesn't get to him…'

Shalimar shook her head as if a dose of confusion had suddenly struck, '…He…. Emma, I'm not with Brennan, I'm in the kitchen asleep on the couch-'

'WHAT! Shal, Brennan's in danger, get your self up and get back in there, now!'

She jolted awake at that and raised her head to wake her self-up. The dream she'd had was no more a dream than she was a man… so Emma had contacted her. She should have know straight away, as when she fell asleep and Em contacted to her, she normally woke up feeling more tired… and she indeed felt it.

Rolling over she kicked her feet off the couch only to hit something that shouldn't have been there. Giving her eyes a quick wipe, they travelled along the strange figure in front of her. As her eyes raced upwards to the face, her heart seemed like it was trying to out run her and was beating wildly as her eyes fell on the monstrous face. She only had time to gasp in shock as she watch the slow moving scene of a claw come swinging her way.  
She was frozen as the claw came closer towards her face, and she knew it aimed to take her throat apart…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam's hands flew across his keyboard, finally driving Chris to jump up and question him. "What's happening Kane…Tell me what's going on?"

Adam shook his head in annoyance, "Some ones infiltrated Sanctuary… a werewolf". He didn't have to see his face to see Chris's jaw quiver in anger. He didn't have any more time to explain, as he heard the sliding door to the lab open and close. Taking a quick look over his shoulder only confirmed he was now alone in the lab.

"…Chris…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moving out his room, he only got 5 feet before Chris appeared around the corner and prevented him from going any further. There was a small nagging feeling in his gut that told him the look on Chris's face was not one of joy to see him in good health.

"Chris… What's going o-" Chris ragged him by the arm back towards the direction he had come from, which pissed Brennan off as he ground his teeth in a slight rage, "What the hell do you think your-" "Be quite!" Chris snarled at him and it was enough to make Brennan quite down and allow curiosity to take over.

"Chris! …What's going on?" He made sure to say this lower, but if Chris growled his response once more he'd give him a taste of an electrical current. He may not be able to change, but before the whole incident, he'd coped pretty well with out it… everything seemed to be going down hill from then on.

Chris remained quite until he got Brennan towards the lab, where he found Brennan to be lagging behind and pulling back on him so his whole weight was being dragged. Chris had a good thought to knock him out and just loop him over his shoulder like a rag doll… but he knew he couldn't, so he dealt with it.

He tried to continue to drag Brennan like a disobedient child, but when he suddenly shot forwards as Brennan's weight disappeared, he was slightly shocked by the speed of it all. One moment he was dragging him, then there came a sudden gasp and he caught the small whisper.

"…Shal…" and then all he heard was the padding of Brennan's feet as he shot away from Chris, away and towards what Chris remembered to be the kitchen.

Grounding his teeth in worry, Chris froze… unsure of what to do. Holding his breath, he stormed off after Brennan, unsure if he would come up against the intruder, or an enraged Brennan.

Thx 4 being patient guys

Please continue to reply

Tunder28


	23. There for me…

Control of the darkness

SSSSOOOOOOoooooo sorry I didn't update. I'll try and keep going... but replies might help()

Reply and tell me what u all think of it.

Chapter 23- There for me…

Chris circled around the semi conscious werewolf. Due to the sedative that was having some effects on the werewolf, he lay there in a weak awake state, his flashing gold eyes staring murderously at him. His hairy body shook every so often, clear signs he was fighting off the sedative whenever it decided to try and over take him.

Chris smiled down at the shape.

Kneeling down next to the shape he couldn't let the smile slip as he saw one of his own in such a shape… by the hands of a human. Shaking his head, he laughed, "Vincent, Vincent, Vincent… how dump can you act. Coming in here was suicidal… but I suppose we all have a… suicidal tendency to challenge".

Chris knew he was alone. His ears let him know that.

Vincent's body jolted trying to get up, only to fail and flop back down. The sedative made sure he was weak enough for Chris to just put his hands around his neck and give a quick twist. It would all be over quick… but that would mean he would lose a good working tool.

All he needed to do was fix the problem so that nothing was leaked about him. Grabbing hold of the groggy werewolf, he started to whisper into its ear what he wanted him to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 minutes later

Emma and the rest of the team waited for Adam to fill them in, all staring through the glass of the lab at Brennan and Shal. Emma stepped around the group and towards the lab after sensing the distress from Brennan, which suddenly sky rocketed. She found out why when she saw the once still feral now twitching and rolling about with a pained expression.

"ADAM!" Brennan shouted as he tried to keep hold of Shalimar while also not causing her any pain, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

Adam came rushing in, pulling his jacket off and quickly checking her over, whispering softly for her to be still and relax. Emma didn't need any invitation to do what she did best and calm her down. When she stilled once more, Adam's only news was to let her sleep off the rest of the sedative he'd given her.

Emma took Brennan's place and let him go off with Adam and Jesse to talk to their new hairy friend.

Staring down at the one who'd almost killed Shalimar, Brennan felt empty, and this emptiness made him feel unstable and capable of anything murderous. He knew who it was even in this strange state… Vincent. He'd been the head of the pack Matt had taken him expecting him to just fit in and become one of the family.

His teeth ground as did his hands, and for a moment, he felt his nails become very sharp and nearly slice into his palms, but it stopped before it even began. Silently Brennan thanked Adam for the needle shot.

Brennan spotted Chris not far away from them, giving him a small fatherly smirk when he looked over. This only made him grind his teeth more. It annoyed him to see how happy Chris was in such a situation.

Leaning down he grabbed hold of the werewolf's neck, pulling its twitching body up. Its fur was all too familiar in his hands and the smells assaulted him with memories of the ones proud and strong pack leader. Brennan felt his adrenaline starting to dim, and if it completely left him, it would bring to mind the question of him being a newly changed wolf, ready to attack a leader. That made his determination dim a little.

He was saved the silent moment and given a shocking surprise when Jesse's massed fist hit the wolf in the ribs. Brennan felt his own face scrunch into pain as he heard a rib or two snap under impact.

The werewolf rocked slightly but only continued to twitch like he'd never even felt it… original of a pack leader.

Brennan twitched nervously at the sight, knowing there was something coming from Vincent if he didn't react to the shot. Shalimar was in the lab, injured, because of Vincent, so why didn't Brennan now feel like he wanted to rip his head off. Grinding his teeth, he allowed some of his electricity to leak out and give Vincent a small shock. There was a quick high-pitched growl from Vincent that was so mockingly like a quick laugh.

Inside, Brennan felt something shiver in response to a silent message, but he pushed it away.

Jesse gave the wolf a small smile; "Think that's funny… think what you did to Shalimar was funny-" and very suddenly, Jesse got a very dangerous glint in his eyes that had never been there before. It was murderous with a passion that all together shocked and frightened Brennan and Adam.

He reached out towards Vincent in a slow motion, the only signal something horrible was about to happen was Jesse's eyes. No real emotion except expectancy, like he was just waiting for his own hand to touch Vincent.

Even this made the werewolf Brennan was holding freeze to brace its self.

The heat in the room skyrocketed as if every one was waiting for some major disaster.

Jesse hand floated close to Vincent's chest, touched it… and continued through. As soon as it happened Brennan and Adam knew what a terrible mistake had been made to allow Jesse to continue.

There was no change in Vincent's face, it was froze… but not like before. The werewolf's eyes were unfocused, and the only change in appearance that took place was a trickle of blood start to run down from his nose and mouth.

Adam bolted at Jesse, grabbing hold of his arm, "Jesse Stop… we need to get answers not kill him! -" "HE DESERVES DEATH FOR WHAT HE'S DONE. HIM AND CHRIS…they've ruined the team. Turned Brennan into a monster, snatched him back and forth between them… almost killed Shal and nearly tore the team apart. Adam… they're no good being here. Brennan's nothing like them but even then they insist it, they are trying to take him away. They have no business with us any more. Now, we better get the right answers from this one, and when were done, if they don't leave… then I'll deal with them".

Pulling his hand back, Vincent rocked and started to convulse but only with severe shakes… making Jesse smirk a little.

Brennan didn't realise his mouth was hanging open at the sight of his teammate. Jesse never acted like this… not in his most angry moment, and it hurt to hear it. Brennan felt some horrible pain strike inside as Jesse pronounced his thoughts loud and clear to the whole of the room. It hurt him like he hadn't expected…

He knew he was changed, but a monster…. He wasn't so sure about. The different ways in which his body had changed had mostly been befitting.

As if on queue to correct his mind, he flashed back to a blurred moment when he'd nearly attacked the team when they'd come to rescue him from Vincent and his friends. A guilt bubble floated inside and started to expand, making him feel terrible. Shalimar was injured, Jesse murderous… Emma distant, Adam with the always haunted looks of guilt that he couldn't cure him… they were been torn apart and destroyed by a freak accident that had once been a dream holiday for them all.

Vincent gave a grunt, " Kane, this is intolerable. First we help you find Brennan again, once more save you from being killed by stray werewolves and your team throw it all into our face. We have been nothing but help to you all, and we deserve more respect and trust…."

When he finished, his cheeks were slightly red, as he'd allowed his emotions to leak out and stain his face.

But it didn't matter. Brennan didn't know why, but since the very beginning, he'd not liked Chris one bit. The whole scenario of how they'd met wasn't exactly on graceful and peaceful terms.

Adam didn't respond, as he was still weary Jesse would take another beating to the still werewolf on the floor, or even Chris if he moved closer to Jesse. Adam could certainly see the though run through Jesse's mind as his eyes dragged over to Chris, not losing their murderous rage.

"…I agree"

Chris's face dropped as Brennan spoke up, breaking the heated silence in the room. Another grunt but more angry came from the pack leader, "…What!"

Brennan suppressed a sudden grin and continues, " I agree with Jesse. Every turn we've taken has ended up in you and the other getting involved and supposedly helping us. From the start, when you're all around theirs consequences for us".

Chris's face went a rather raging state, "YOU are a werewolf now Brennan. YOU have the instinct to be an animal and kill now. YOU will change eventually and WILL attack one of your friends… IF you don't learn how to control it. I am here for that reason only, to help you, help the one I chose to enter the pack".

Brennan was quicker than Jesse in cutting in. "I did not ask to join YOUR pack. As far as I'm concerned, Mutant x is my pack; I'm never going to leave them especially for the likes of you and I DON'T need you here. I'll learn how to control this with the help of the team, as I've done whenever my elemental powers were mutating. When I joined Mutant x, I was given a family and friends who are all stronger than these pathetic attempts on trying to tear the team apart. They are the ones who have always been there for me… and you, all you've given me is, Killer instincts and another monstrous problem. Now I don't want you here so you and the others can leave…"

What will happen next?

Will Chris freak out?

Will he scheme some more?

Who knows, so until the next chap, please comment and tell me what you all think.

Thx 4 reading

Tunder28


End file.
